BOND
by Ai Chan Phantomhive
Summary: "Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menyebutmu istimewa, ketika kau merasa bahwa dirimu adalah anak yang paling tidak beruntung di dunia."/"Jikalau dirimu diberi satu kali lagi kesempatan, akankah kau dapat menghapus rasa penyesalan yang bercokol di hatimu?"/SebasCiel/Warning!OC/OOC/BL/T semi M/RnR or CnC?
1. It's Like Deja Vu

**BOND**

**(this bond will tied us for all eternity)**

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana_Square Enix™**

**Chapter One:**

**It's like '**_**Dèja Vu'**_

_Di sinilah aku, terdampar ditempat yang asing dan tidak kukenali... Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyebut mereka sebagai 'Para Ketua Perserikatan'._

_Terkadang saat aku menjalani kegiatanku, tiba-tiba semuanya menghilang..._

_Dan aku kembali lagi pada kehidupanku yang normal. Saat kukatakan hal ini pada sahabatku, mereka hanya mengatakan kalau aku mendapatkan Dèja Vu..._

_Mungkin benar, tapi semua yang aku jalani seperti benar-benar terjadi, dan luka memar yang kudapatkan dari 'sana' masih membekas di tubuhku..._

_Mana mungkin ini Dèja Vu?!_

_Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak realistis yang menghubungkan diriku dan 'dunia' itu... Dan aku yakin akan hal itu!?_

_Dan hal itu kembali terjadi pada diriku, seperti hari ini..._

_Saat istirahat makan siang..._

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Seorang remaja lelaki bertubuh mungil, bermata besar dan berwarna biru gelap, yang dipayungi oleh bulu matanya yang tebal dan lentik, berambut kelabu dan memiliki bibir yang tipis berwarna kemerahan itu sedang berjalan dengan langkah ringan ke arah kantin sekolah yang terletak dibelakang sekolah. Pemuda ini bernama Ciel Phantomhive, seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun yang bisa dibilang sangat imut dan manis dikalangan para remaja lelaki seusianya.

"Ciel Phantomhive! Oi, Ciel!?" seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya dipojokan kantin. Ciel menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya sedang melambai kepadanya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat tua yang dipotong _shaggy_ berantakan, kulitnya pucat, bermata kelabu, dan bertubuh kurus. "Oh, senior Robert, ada apa?" tanya Ciel yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan pemuda yang bernama lengkap Robert Villain itu. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya kearah remaja 'cantik' dihadapannya ini.

Robert menepuk bangku kosong yang ada disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Ciel untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sejurus kemudian, Ciel sudah mendudukan pantatnya dikursi karyu nan keras itu. "Ada apa senior?" tanya Ciel sekali lagi. Robert menoleh dan menyodorkan beberapa buah DVD dihadapan Ciel. Alis Ciel berkerut samar.

'_Apa maksudnya? DVD—' _pikir Ciel dalam hati. Namun tangan mungilnya meraih beberapa DVD dari tangan Robert yang sedari tadi menggantung di udara.

"Ini...apa...?" tanya Ciel yang sudah mulai dikuasai oleh rasa penasarannya. Robert terkekeh pelan, kemudian ia menjawab "Menepati janjiku yang waktu itu, Ciel."

"Huh? Janji? Janji apa?" Ciel semakin bingung berkat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan yang keluar dari bibir pucat seniornya itu. Ia lantas melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya ini lekat-lekat, seolah mencari jawaban di antara kedua pasang mata yang beriris abu-abu itu. Tapi, nihil. Dia tidak menemukan jawaban apapun.

"Haha...baik aku akan memberitahumu tentang janjiku padamu..." lanjutnya kemudian diiringi dengan derai tawanya yang renyah. "Bagus, cepat ceritakan agar aku tidak mati penasaran senior Robert," tukas Ciel.

Robert mengulas senyum simpulnya. "Okay Ciel, apa kau tidak ingat tentang grup band yang waktu itu kuceritakan padamu?" tanyanya. Ciel menggeleng pelan. Dalam hati dia mengutuki dirinya yang diberi daya ingat yang bisa dibilang cukup lemah walau sebenarnya dia itu tipe orang yang akan MEMBUANG INGATAN YANG TIDAK PERLU DAN TIDAK BERGUNA DARI MEMORI OTAKNYA –hal itu masih menjadi kebiasaannya sampai detik ini—

"Hfffttt... grup band dengan nama Sinful Butterfly **(1)**...Ciel," Robert berkata dengan sabar sambil geleng-geleng kepala yang menyebabkan rambut coklat tanahnya itu ikut bergoyang-goyang.

"Ah! Grup band itu!" Ciel menepuk dahinya pelan. Robert mengangguk. "Nah DVD yang kuberikan itu adalah DVD yang mengoleksi 2 album dari Sinful Butterfly, kegiatan mereka sehari-hari, dan persiapan mereka sebelum melakukan konser. Ini semua kuberikan padamu, karena beberapa hari yang lalu kau meminta padaku dengan raut muka yang memelas," jelas Robert panjang lebar.

Ciel membuang muka. Masih merasa sakit hati karena Robert mengejeknya dengan kata MEMELAS~!

"Oke, terimakasih banyak senior Robert dan cepat-cepatlah dapat pacar~," Ciel berdiri kemudian melenggang pergi sambil bersenandung meninggalkan Robert yang sudah diliputi aura hitam.

**CIEL'S POV**

Aku membolak-balik DVD yang tadi diberikan senior Robert padaku. Cover DVD-nya sangat bagus setidaknya begitulah menurutku.

Aku tercenung begitu melihat salah satu judul lagu dari grup band ini. _Dendalion—_ **(2) **seperti sebuah nama yang tak asing bagiku. Tapi, aku tetap tidak tahu apa artinya.

_Dendalion—_

_Sebuah janji yang membawamu pada kematian_

_Mengikatmu hingga kau tak bisa bergerak..._

_Dendalion—_

_Janji adalah mantra yang tak dapat kau tarik kembali_

_Sekuat apapun kau mencobanya_

_Semuanya hanya sia-sia_

_Dendalion—_

_Darah merah yang menetes di kelopak bunga edelweis..._

_Telah menodai warna putih bunga itu_

_Dendalion—_

_Ikrar abadi yang terbalut rasa penyesalan_

_Yang akan terus menghantuimu..._

_Dendalion—_

_Sebuah kata kutukan yang mengerikan..._

"Hei bocah! Sedang apa kau disitu?!" seseorang dengan mata sangat kecil dan sipit berteriak ke arahku dengan geram. Aku tersentak, lantas menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Terkejut mendapati aku tengah terduduk di sebuah koridor yang cukup besar dan luas. Tak lupa mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih gading dan celana dengan warna coklat tanah. Dan yang pasti ini bukan pakaianku.

"Hei!" orang itu lantas berjalan kearahku dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Aku tertegun.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" tanyaku, sesaat kemudian aku mengutuki diriku sendiri yang sudah bertanya seperti orang bodoh padanya.

Orang itu mengernyit bingung, kemudian memukul kepalaku dengan gagang sapu—yang entah darimana datangnya—itu keras. Aku mengaduh dan memegangi kepalaku yang mulai berdenyut-denyut. Sial. Cari gara-gara orang ini.

"Tentu saja aku berbicara padamu, bocah bodoh! Sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih pantas dan datanglah ke Aula Pertemuan! Kau sudah ditunggu oleh para Ketua Perserikatan," ucapnya. Aku mengangguk pelan kemudian membatu ditempat.

'Ketua Perserikatan? Jangan-jangan aku ada lagi di 'dunia' aneh ini? _God—_' pikirku.

"Cepat pergi atau aku akan memukulmu lagi!" dia kembali berteriak. Buru-buru aku pergi menjauh darinya. Otakku berputar sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba badanku menabrak seseorang. Aku menengadah dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan paras cantik dan indah menatapku lembut. Kulitnya putih pucat laiknya batu pualam. Rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan itu tergerai bebas menjalari punggung sampai pinggulnya. Matanya beriris keperakan dengan bulu mata berwarna perak yang membingkai kedua bola matanya yang indah itu. Bibirnya tipis dengan polesan _lipstick_ berwarna peach yang membuatnya bak putri dari negeri dongeng.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara yang merdu seperti alunan musik Harpa. Aku tergeragap kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya Anda orang baru di sini, kalau begitu mari saya antar," tawarnya—ramah. Aku mengikuti tiap langkah kakinya yang begitu lembut.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa nama Anda?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku Ciel Phantomhive. Panggil saja aku Ciel," jawabku disertai senyumku yang lembut.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Ciel. Saya Ivvy Hacvlav, silahkan panggil saya Ivvy," balasnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang. "Ng... kalau boleh tahu, sekarang aku berada dimana? Aku sudah berulang kali berada di dunia ini, tapi tak pernah selama ini..." tanyaku.

"Ini adalah Scirronyverinne, Ciel. Kau berada di dunia yang menjadi pembatas antara dunia manusia dan Iblis," jelasnya. Scirron apa? Kenapa namanya sangat sulit untuk diingat?

Tapi tunggu dulu! Iblis—? Dunia pembatas? Apa-apaan ini!? Apa ini semacam lelucon saat April Mop? Kalau iya ini benar-benar tidak lucu lagi!

Ivvy menangkap ekspresi wajahku yang bingung. Jemari tangannya yang ramping itu kini mengusap tiap helai rambut kelabuku lembut. Mataku membulat sempurna, pipiku sedikit banyak sudah memerah karena ulahnya itu.

"Ah! Saya hampir lupa Ciel, kau bilang kau sudah berulang kali ada disini bukan?" katanya. Dengan malas aku mengangguk.

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa kau berulang kali berada di tempat ini, Ciel?" tanyanya dengan nada yang misterius. Aku meneguk ludah dan berkata ya.

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya Ciel," tambahnya lagi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti di sebuah pintu Mahogani berwarna emas berdaun dua yang tingginya kurang lebih 3 meter. Dengan perlahan ia mendorong pintu itu, seberkas cahaya menyilaukan menyeruak dari dalam ruangan yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

"Silahkan masuk Ciel," ucapnya. Aku menuruti perkataannya kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

**END of CIEL'S POV**

Ciel sudah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Kini ia mengenakan sebuah _tuxedo_ berwarna putih yang terbalut jubah emas yang penjangnya menyapu lantai keramik yang kini tengah ia pijak. Jemarinya yang mungil dibungkus dengan sarung tangan berbahan sutra yang warnanya senada dengan warna _tuxedo_-nya.

"Apa penampilanku ini terlihat aneh, Ivvy?" Ciel bertanya pada Ivvy yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter dihadapannya. Ivvy menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, baju itu sangat cocok dengan Anda," ucapnya sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Ivvy," balas Ciel. Ivvy kemudian berbalik dan berjalan dengan agak cepat. Ciel berlari-lari kecil untuk menyejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Ivvy.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ciel. "Ke Aula Pertemuan, Ciel," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Entah sudah berapa lama Ivvy dan Ciel berjalan di koridor megah yang bahkan tidak menunjukan ujungnya ini. Sesekali Ciel menyeka keringatnya yang menuruni dahinya dengan perlahan.

"Apakah letak Aula Pertemuan itu jauh, Ivvy?" tanya Ciel yang masih menyeka keringatnya. Ivvy menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Ciel yang sudah terengah-engah dan kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang berwarna merah bata itu.

"Anda tidak kuat berjalan jauh ya? Padahal kita baru 5 menit berjalan," Ivvy berkata sambil mengusap punggung Ciel lembut. "Hah? 5...menit...? Bagiku, kita sudah berjalan lebih dari 2 jam," keluh Ciel yang ditanggapi Ivvy dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

"Kita tinggal berbelok ke kanan Ciel," ucap Ivvy berusaha menenangkan Ciel.

"Hah...ba-baiklah..." Ciel menjawab kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Ivvy yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Didepan terlihat sebuah belokan, kemudian Ivvy berbelok Ciel tetap mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah pintu besar berdaun tiga yang tingginya hampir 5 meter dan berwarna hitam pekat. Disebelah kiri pintu itu terdapat emblem dengan tulisan aneh dan ukiran-ukiran rumit dipinggirnya.

Ciel mengernyitkan dahinya. Tulisan itu tidak dapat ia terka artinya, sepertinya bukan bahasa manusia. Karena ia tak pernah menemukan tulisan seperti ini di belahan bumi manapun.

"Tulisan ini ditulis dengan huruf Bbeningcvers dan bahasa Quantestao, Ciel, dan arti dari tulisan itu adalah Aula Pertemuan para Ketua Perserikatan," jelas Ivvy yang menangkap raut bingung dari wajah manis Ciel.

Ciel menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya, mengenai para Ketua Perserikatan itu, namun ia tidak berani mengatakannya. Ia terlalu malu dan takut.

"Masuklah Ciel," bujuk Ivvy. Ciel mengangguk kemudian mendorong pintu besar itu perlahan, menimbulkan derit kecil dari engsel pintu yang jarang dilumasi minyak. Di dalam ruangan yang bercat putih itu tampak 7 orang yang memakai jubah kebesaran masing-masing yang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja dari batu Ruby dan Zamrud, pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada Ciel yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa yang tidak Ciel mengerti. Mereka berkata sambil menunjuk Ciel. Dan Ciel risih dengan hal itu.

"Quet eva vien des mennerounghre A tte mon va..." salah satu dari mereka yang memakai kacamata dengan bingkainya yang berwarna perak berkata dengan raut muka yang terkesan sebal.

"Ves del a vanmprro neits que minglha!" kali ini seorang pria berbadan tegap dan berambut merah bata berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Ciel melangkah mundur.

"Doninghre a mennerounghre A mon laints," pria yang bermata hijau lumut itu menyuruh semuanya untuk tidak berdebat. Yang lain diam dan duduk dengan tenang. Hati Ciel gusar. Ia mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Tenanglah Phantomhive. Nah, bisakah kau kemari?" tanya pria itu. Ciel tergeragap, kemudian berbalik dan mengangguk pelan.

Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan menggeserkan sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari Berlian dan Sapphiere lalu menyuruh Ciel untuk duduk. "Silahkan duduk, Phantomhive," ujarnya, ramah. Sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di kedua sudut bibirnya, membuatnya seperti pahatan sang maestro, Michael Angelo. Rambutnya yang berwarna emas dan panjang itu membingkai wajah rupawannya.

Ciel duduk dengan gusar. Sekarang ia tengah diamati oleh tujuh pasang mata yang menatapnya seolah menginterogasi seorang narapidana di meja hijau. Keringat dingin terus bercucuran dari dahinya yang halus bagai kapas.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama kita berkenalan dulu Ciel Phantomhive. Namaku Ivan Van Troopheringh, aku adalah Ketua Tertinggi dari perserikatan yang ada di Scirronyverinne," pria bernama Ivan itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Ciel. Ciel tersenyum canggung.

"Aku Baron Scluthesvy, panggil saja aku Baron. Aku berasal dari lembah keabadian, di sebelah tenggara kota Scirronyverinne," pria yang berkulit lebih gelap dan berambut cepak yang bernama Baron itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hmm~ Kau boleh memanggilku Ilvinne, tapi nama lengkapku adalah Ilvinne de Marchropst. Aku adalah penasehat Ratu Vhinx dari Assertzlha. Salam kenal Phantomhive," kali ini pria dengan rambut berwarna biru keabu-abuan yang berbicara dengan gayanya yang ramah. Mungkin.

"Aku Rone Xenghliusz," pria berambut merah bata itu memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang tajam itu dari Ciel.

"Ciel Phantomhive, perkenalkan aku Mivette Rosevert del Marionette," seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang—bahkan panjangnya menyentuh lantai yang terbuat dari kristal biru—itu sambil tersenyum manis. Saya rasa dia adalah wanita satu-satunya dalam Ketua Perserikatan itu.

"Aku Irish Coope. Panggil saja aku Irish," pria dengan rambut yang berwarna biru gelap itu memperkenalkan diri sembari menyesap rokok miliknya. Dia sangat manis dan cantik untuk lelaki sepertinya.

"Aku Albert Mookeliquexz, salam kenal Phantomhive," dan yang terakhir pria berperawakan tinggi kurus itu menjabat tangan Ciel sebentar. Ciel menunduk.

"Tanganmu terlalu lembut untuk tangan seorang anak lelaki Phantomhive," Albert tertawa renyah tanpa mengetahui wajah Ciel yang sudah merah padam karena malu. Ya, dia malu kau tahu hal itu kan?

"A-ah...ya...ku-kurasa..." Ciel menanggapi candaan Albert barusan itu dengan rona merah yang menghias pipinya yang lembut bagai sutera cina.

"Phantomhive, apa kau tahu alasan kau dipanggil ke Aula ini? Dan alasanmu terus-menerus berada di dunia ini, tapi kemudian menghilang dan seolah-olah semua yang terjadi padamu hanyalah _Dèja Vu_ ?" Ivan bertanya dengan wajah rupawannya yang memantulkan kemilau indah batu Ruby dari meja itu. Ciel menggeleng pelan.

"Kau adalah anak istimewa, Phantomhive. Kau adalah anak yang lahir dimalam Bulan Purnama saat terjadi tragedi berdarah di Lembah Weizminhtonh 1000 tahun yang lalu," jelas Mivette dengan senyum yang anggun tetap terpasang di wajah indahnya.

"Eh? A-aku? Lalu apa hubungannya aku dengan perang di Lembah itu?" Ciel bertanya dengan muka yang sedikit takut.

"Ramalan mengatakan, bahwa kelak akan ada orang yang akan memusnahkan Bangsa Iblis dari muka bumi, dan orang itu adalah orang yang lahir di malam Bulan Purnama saat tragedi berdarah Lembah Weizminhtonh itu terjadi. Dan orang yang dimaksud dalam ramalan itu adalah kau, Ciel Phantomhive," Ilvinne menjelaskan sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ta-tapi aku lahir pada tanggal 14 Desember, dan soal Bulan Purnama yang kau ceritakan itu memang benar, aku lahir saat malam Bulan Purnama," Ciel protes, menandakan ketidaksukaannya pada lelucon yang sedang dibuat 7 orang itu padanya.

"Ya, dan itu bertepatan dengan tragedi berdarah Lembah Weizminhtonh Phantomhive," Rone terkekeh pelan. Ia tersenyum mencemooh.

"Dan satu lagi, darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu itu bukan darah biasa," dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Darah itu bisa membuat para penghuni Dunia Iblis maupun Scirronyverinne bisa hidup abadi dan memiliki kekuatan diatas para Malaikat yang ada di langit dan bumi jikalau salah satu dari dua dunia itu mendapatkanmu. Ditambah lagi, kau akan menjadi senjata pemusnah massal jika kau sampai jatuh di tangan yang salah, Phantomhive," jelas Baron sambil menatap Ciel lekat-lekat. Ciel merinding.

"Dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, maka dunia manusia dan Scirronyverinne akan musnah dan lenyap, tak meninggalkan bekas apapun. Maka dari itu, jika kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu dengan baik, kau dapat hidup bertahun-tahun di Scirronyverinne dan kembali lagi ke dunia manusia tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa kau telah pergi selama bertahun-tahun," Albert menambahkan.

"Maka dari itu Phantomhive, kami semua yang berada disini membutuhkanmu. Dan kami juga memiliki guru yang akan mengajarkanmu cara untuk mengendalikan kekuatan luar biasamu itu," Irish berkata sambil sesekali menyesap rokok milikinya.

"Jadi... itu alasannya?" tanya Ciel. Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu mengangguk dengan kompak.

"Bagaimana, kau setuju?" kali ini mereka balik bertanya. Ciel memalingkan wajah, tampak berfikir.

Sebelum ia sempat menjawab pertanyaan 7 orang Ketua Perserikatan. Ia sudah kembali pada dunia-nya yang normal. Duduk di kantin sambil memegang DVD grup band Sinful Butterfly. Ia tak lagi mengenakan _tuxedo_ dan jubah besarnya yang terlihat merepotkan itu serta sudah tidak lagi duduk di dalam Aula Pertemuan dengan ditemani 7 orang yang mengatakan kalau mereka 'Ketua Perserikatan' Scirrony—entah apa itu namanya. Ciel sudah bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia kira.

'Semua itu, terasa seperti _Dèja Vu_ hanya saja lebih hidup dan nyata bagiku' pikir Ciel.

"Kau kenapa Ciel?" tanya Alois, khawatir.

"Tadi, aku duduk dalam ruangan itu. 7 orang itu duduk mengelilingi meja yang terbuat dari batu Ruby dan Zamrud itu. Lantainya terbuat dari Kristal berwarna biru langit, Alois... Kau percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan, kan?" Ciel mulai mengoceh yang tak jelas.

"Ciel, kau hanya mimpi, kau mengalami _Dèja Vu _yang benar-benar parah," Alois berkomentar, singkat sambil menepuk pundak Ciel.

Mimpikah itu? Atau hal yang dialami oleh Ciel hanya sebatas _Dèja Vu_ parah seperti yang Alois katakan itu?

Entahlah— semuanya masih begitu kabur dan samar dalam bayangan Ciel. Seperti kabut tipis yang turun saat hujan sudah berhenti. Tipis...dan berkabut.

**To Be Continued—**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Sinful Butterfly sebenarnya nama salah satu bangsa Iblis tingkat atas dan yang paling kuat diantara semua tingkatan bangsa Iblis. Ada 4 tingkatan dalam bangsa Iblis, yaitu: **Icus**, **Medzveilt**, **Vornequezx**, dan **Sinful Butterfly.**

**Icus **: Iblis dengan tingkat yang paling rendah. Wajahnya buruk rupa, hampir menyerupai zombie dengan sebagian wajah yang rusak atau meleleh. Tingkat Intelegensi rendah dan cenderung menggunakan insting hewan buas mereka. Jumlahnya mencapai ratusan ribu dari semua kasta Iblis.

**Medzveilt **: tingkatan ketiga dari kasta bangsa Iblis. Wujudnya hampir menyerupai manusia, hanya pada bagian wajahnya saja, selebihnya tetap mengerikan. Mulai bisa menggunakan akal dalam bertindak. Kekuatan fisik masih rendah. Jumlahnya sekitar lima puluh ribu.

**Vornequezx **: tingkatan kedua, tubuhnya sudah menyerupai manusia, hanya terdapat beberapa perbedaan yang tidak begitu mencolok (?). Misal, jari tangan atau kaki yang terlihat lebih panjang dan agak berbulu. Kekuatan fisik meningkat dari 2 kasta sebelumnya. Sudah pandai menggunakan sihir hitam. Jumlah kasta ini hanya lima ratus.

**Sinful butterfly **: merupakan tingkatan kasta yang paling tinggi dari keempat kasta diatas. Wajah dan bentuk tubuh sangat sempurna bahkan melebihi manusia pada umumnya. Tingkat Intelegensi diatas rata-rata, bisa dibilang jenius. Sihir hitam yang mereka kuasai benar-benar berbahaya dan terlarang. Jumlah kasta ini adalah yang paling sedikit, yakni sekitar lima puluh. Ketika mereka hendak menampakkan diri, beberapa kupu-kupu hitam akan terbang ditempat tertentu, dan tak lama Iblis rupawan akan muncul.

Jika dari tingkatan Icus ingin naik kasta, mereka harus mengalahkan sesamanya dalam sebuah pertarungan sengit. Dan jika mereka berhasil, mereka akan naik satu tingkat. Semakin tinggi tingkatan kasta yang ingin dicapai, maka mereka tak hanya mengalahkan sesamanya tapi harus membunuh dan memakan sesamanya, atau yang lebih mengerikan lagi, memakan manusia.

Dendalion disini sebenarnya nama yang saya balikkan dari bunga Dandelion— semacam rumput yang bunganya berwarna kuning. Tapi, Dendalion disini memiliki arti yang sangat mengerikan. Itu merupakan sebuah kata kutukan yang biasanya mengikat manusia yang berdarah Istimewa dengan Iblis tingkat atas atau **Sinful Butterfly**.

Akhirnya fic ini beres juga *sujud syukur*

Saya mendapatkan inspirasi untuk membuat fic ini, pas saya lagi nongkrong di WC (lho?)

Karena fic ini adalah fic fantasy pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf jika ada bagian yang dirasa aneh atau tidak nyambung. *nunduk dalem-dalem

Kritik dan saran yang membangun saya harapkan dari minna-san sekalian~~

**RnR**


	2. Bloody Night I

**BOND**

**(this bond will tied us for all eternity)**

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana_Square Enix™**

**Chapter Two :**

**Bloody Night I**

**~XxX~**

**NORMAL POV**

**07.20 p.m. In Angelina's House**

* * *

"Ciel! Cepat turun dan makan malam, aku sudah menyiapkan _sushii _kesukaanmu," teriakan seorang wanita menggema dirumah bertingkat dua itu. Wanita itu memiliki iris mata berwarna merah bagaikan darah. Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna merah, begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang dipoles dengan _lipstick _merah tua.

Sementara itu, Ciel tidak mengindahkan panggilan wanita itu, atau yang biasa dipanggil Angelina Burnett. Dia tetap bergelung dalam selimutnya yang tebal dan hangat. _Earphone _terpasang di kedua telinga pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Sesekali ia menganggukan kepalanya, menikmati alunan musik yang mengalir dari _earphone _memasuki indera pendengarannya.

Angelina geram, panggilannya itu tetap tidak mendapatkan respons dari keponakan tercinta. Alhasil dia langsung berderap ke kamar Ciel yang terletak di lantai dua. Dan mengetuk pintunya.

Ciel tetap bergeming. Suara musik yang mulai menguasai pikirannya membuatnya terlena. Bibirnya yang kemerahan mulai menyanyikan tiap larik dan bait lagu _Beautiful Moon_yang dinyanyikan oleh Sinful Butterfly.

_Look at the sky, dear_

_The moon is shining brightly..._

_They are shine just for you..._

_You know, I can't say 'I Love You'_

Samar, Ciel menangkap suara seseorang yang berat namun halus. Suara itu seperti menghasilkan gelombang tersendiri di dalam otak Ciel. Suara itu seakan membiusnya dalam pekatnya langit malam tanpa bintang, hanya dihiasi sinar bulan.

Perlahan, namun Ciel tidak begitu yakin. Ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam pekat,sepekat malam. Rambutnya melambai lembut tersibak angin. Kulitnya putih pucat—seperti beriris merah terang laiknya tampan—lebih tampan dari manusia pada umumnya. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi dan atletis. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut kearah Ciel. Ciel merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas sekarang.

Lantas ia mencabut _earphone _yang dari tadi sudah bertengger dengan manis di telinganya itu dengan paksa. Ia menggerutu sebal. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut. Dan itu tampak membuatnya lebih lucu dan...manis.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! BUKA PINTU KAMARMU ATAU AKU AKAN MENDOBRAKNYA!" Angelina meneriaki Ciel dengan suaranya yang garang—seperti singa betina yang kelaparan. Ciel meneguk ludah. Ia rasa, ia sudah membuat bibinya itu marah besar, sampai berteriak begitu.

Dengan tergesa, Ciel turun dari atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Kemudian berjalan kearah pintu, memutar pintunya perlahan. Dan sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya Ciel.

"Aduh! Kenapa bibi memukul kepalaku?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah tak berdosa. Angelina memberikan tatapan mautnya sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan Ciel yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Huh, bibi ini," Ciel menggerutu sambil menuruni anak tangga.

Ciel menggeser kursi dan mendudukan pantatnya di kursi empuk itu. Ia mengambil sepotong _sushii_dan mencelupkannya ke dalam _shoyu_, sebelum menelan makanan yang terbalut _nori _itu kedalam mulut mungilnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Ciel?" tanya Angelina yang sudah keluar dari dapur dengan beberapa potong _yakiniku_ dan sepiring kecil _wasabi _di tangannya. Ciel menelan _sushii_-nya kemudian berkata "Hmm...seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang spesial bibi,"

Angelina mendesah pelan. "Bibi harap kau akan punya pacar dan membawanya ke hadapan bibi," ucap Angelina. Mata biru laut Ciel membulat sempurna, ia terbatuk. Sepertinya tersedak oleh perkataan Angelina barusan.

"Uhuk! Bibi ini, aku belum berniat mencari pacar," Ciel menanggapi ucapan Angelina barusan dengan wajah yang tersenyum samar. Dia meletakkan _yakiniku _dan _wasabi _itu di atas meja dan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Ciel.

Ciel mengambil sepotong _yakiniku_dengan sumpit hitamnya, kemudian mencelupkan daging panggang itu ke dalam _gari_. Dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan dan menelannya.

"Bibi ganti profesi saja menjadi koki masakan Jepang," Ciel berucap sambil mengambil dua potong _yakiniku_. Angelina mengerjap. Kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Kok kau tiba-tiba menyuruh bibi untuk ganti profesi Ciel?" tanya Angelina yang sedikit bingung dengan ucapan keponakannya itu. Ciel mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus bibi, hanya saja...masakan bibi benar-benar enak," puji Ciel. Angelina tersipu oleh perkataan keponakannya barusan.

"Sudahlah, cepat habiskan makananmu," ucapnya sambil mengulum senyum. Ciel mengangguk dan mempercepat kunyahannya.

Dan malam itu, ia habiskan dengan mengobrol dan bercanda bersama Angelina. Bibi yang sangat ia sayangi.

**~XxX~**

**Morning, In Midwick Senior High School**

**CIEL POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju taman yang terletak di belakang sekolahku ini. Tanganku menggenggam dua buah buku yang akan menemaniku saat sedang menyendiri di taman.

Ya, aku memang suka menyendiri ditaman. Setiap jam istirahat, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang kemari. Entah membaca buku, mendengarkan musik atau sekedar melepas penat karena pelajaran yang membuat otakku lelah.

Tapi tidak kali ini, aku ingin menggambar wajah lelaki yang malam itu muncul tiba-tiba dalam bayanganku. Ibuku, Rachel Phantomhive memiliki bakat melukis yang luar biasa. Dan bakatnya itu menurun padaku.

Jadi, aku mencari tempat yang nyaman dan mulai menggoreskan pensil diatas kertas kosong. Aku berusaha mengingat wajahnya sambil tetap menggoreskan ujung pensilku diatas _sketch book_.

Yang benar-benar aku ingat hanyalah warna matanya yang merah—semerah langit saat fajar. Dan wajah rupawannya yang terbingkai rambut hitam kelamnya itu. Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti tapi yang jelas, dia benar-benar rupawan. Laiknya rupa malaikat namun sekejam dan sedingin Iblis.

Aku tidak percaya ada manusia yang begitu sempurna layaknya lelaki itu. Saat aku mendapatkan bayangan itu, matanya yang merah beradu dengan bola mataku yang biru gelap. Aku seperti terhisap dalam lubang dimensi yang gelap dan dalam.

Tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu hitam yang cantik terbang di sekitarku. Aku tertegun kemudian mencoba menyentuh kupu-kupu unik tersebut dengan tanganku yang pucat. Tapi, kupu-kupu itu menjadi banyak dengan tiba-tiba, membentuk suatu bentuk yang menyerupai bentuk tubuh manusia. Saling merapat dan akhirnya terbentuk sempurna. Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku. Tak percaya.

Yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku adalah orang yang tadi sedang aku gambar. Lelaki itu mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, memperlihatkan lengannya yang ramping namun berotot. Celana _jeans _hitam melekat sempurna pada kedua kaki jenjangnya, celana itu penuh dengan kantung dan resleting yang tidak semuanya tertutup,di paha kanannya terikat sebuah kain hitam yang melilit sampai betisnya. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu _boots _yang lagi-lagi berwarna hitam metalik dengan corak keemasan dibagian pinggirnya. Salah satu tangan pucatnya terbungkus dengan sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang tidak menutupi jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang.

Dia berdiri tak jauh dari hadapanku. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi dengan mata merahnya yang dibingkai olehbulu mata hitam yang panjang dan wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai ke bawah. Dibibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan tersungging seulas senyum yang misterius.

Mataku tak bisa berpaling darinya dan terus saja menyusuri tiap garis wajahnya yang sangat rupawan. Aku baru menyadari kalau kupu-kupu hitam itu sudah menghilang, dan berganti menjadi makhluk tampan nan indah ini.

"Ng...kau siapa?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah sekian lama memandanginya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tapi malah tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau disini?" aku bertanya -lagi, .Dan kembalimenekuripekerjaan yang tadikulakukan.

"Kau…"diaakhirnyamauberbicara. Oh, bagus.

"Hm?" akubertanyatanpamengalihkanp andangandari_sketch book._Sejuruskemudiandiasudahduduk di .Aku merasakan dia terus menatapku dan gerak-gerikku. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dipandangi dengan intens seperti itu.

Ekor mataku menangkap gerakan tangannya. Belum sempat aku bereaksi, tangannya yang kekar itu sudah memenjarakanku, kedua mataku membulat dengan kulihat jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang terulur menyentuh pipiku.

Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat. Nafasku memburu, wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Bisa kupastikan hal itu.

Kini, ia sudah meraih daguku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku menutup mata. Sedetik kemudian, bibir kami bertemu.

Dia menciumku dengan sangat lembut, tanpa sadar aku pun membalas ciumannya. Menikmati bibirnya yang lembut—bagaikan candu tersendiri untukku. Ciuman kami semakin lama semakin panas.

Sesekali ia menjilati bibirku, membuatku mengeluarkan suara desah tertahan. Tangannya merengkuh pinggangku erat, membawa tubuhku yang notabene lebih kecil darinya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Dan tanpa kusadari, kini ia tengah mencium dan menjilati leherku. Mengecup dan menghisap kulit leherku, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana.

Aku mencengkram bajunya kuat-kuat sembari menggigit bibir bawahku. Dia berhenti dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah wajahku dengan sebuah seringai misterius nan mesum yang terpatri di wajah rupawannya.

"H-hentikan..." pintaku dengan suara yang amat kecil dan lirih. Aku tidak berani menatap kedalam matanya yang indah namun menyimpan sejuta misteri itu.

Dia tidak menggubris permintaanku barusan, dan tetap melakukan aksinya—menjilat dan menciumi leherku.

Sangat aneh, jika yang mencumbu dan menciumimu adalah seorang lelaki yang tidak kau kenal bukan?

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku, mengambil jarak diantara kami dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku menatapnya, antara marah, bingung, kesal, dan... malu. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" desisku. Dia menoleh ke arahku sebentar, tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun.

Aku menatapnya geram. Ingin sekali kutinju wajah rupawan laiknya pualam itu. Dan mengambil kembali _first kiss_-ku yang sudah dicuri olehnya. Dia menangkap raut wajahku yang kesal setengah mati padanya. Tapi,dia tidak memberikan alasan kenapa ia menciumku tadi. Aku menelan bulat-bulat semua kedongkolanku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Aku hendak melayangkan tinjuku ke wajahnya, sebelum ia buka suara.

"Aku Sebastian Michaelis. Nama lengkapku adalah Sebastian Lucifer Alexander Michaelis, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Sebastian... Ciel Phantomhive," jelasnya.

Aku tercenung, bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui namaku? Aku bahkan tidak memberitahunya.

"Kau heran, karena aku dapat mengetahui namamu?" tanyanya seperti mengetahui apa yang tengah kupikirkan.

Aku mengangguk dan menatapnya. Menunggu sebuah jawaban keluar dari bibir kemerahan miliknya. Tapi sepertinya jawaban itu takkan kudapatkan, karena begitu aku mengedip... aku sudah berada di Aula Pertemuan dan memakai_tuxedo_ mewah itu.

"Hmm, kembali lagi ke tempat ini," lelaki itu berdiri disampingku sembari memandang sekeliling.

Eh? Jadi, dia bisa kemari...?!

**END of CIEL'S POV**

**~XxX~**

**NORMAL POV**

Sebastian menatap ruangan bercat putih itu datar, sementara Ciel menatap Sebastian tak percaya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya yang bisa datang ke tempat itu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Lucifer," Ivan adalah orang yang pertama kali menyambut kedatangan Sebastian.

"Hmm," Sebastian menjawab cuek.

Baron terkekeh pelan, kemudian berkata "Bagaimana Iblis sepertimu bisa kembali lagi kemari?"

"Tanyakan saja pada anak ini,"jawabnyadingin. Cieltergeragap, kemudianmenatap Sebastian ditataphanyabalasmenatapnyad ingin.

"Akutidakmembawa orang ini!Akujugatidaktahu, kenapa orang iniadadisini!" protesCielserayamenunjukwaja h ."Dan lagi, kenapa Baron mengatakankalaudiaIblis?" tanyanyakemudian.

"KarenaiamemangIblis," Mivettemenjawabdengansatutan gan yang menopangdagunya.

"Eh?"

"Itubenar, diaadalahIblisdarikasta Sinful Butterfly… kastatertinggidalambangsaIbl is," jelasRonetanpamengalihkanpan dangannyadariCiel.

"Sinful Butterfly?Itu… sepertinamagrup band… ah, ya! Itumemangnamagrup band yang sedangnaikdaun di London!" seruCiel.

"Ya, memangdanakuvokalisgrup band itu," ucap Sebastian.

"Ha? J-jadi, semuaanggotagrup band itu… Iblis?"tanyaCiel, wajahnyamulaipias.

"Tidak, satu-satunyaIblisdalamgrup band ituhanyaaku," jawab Sebastian seperlunya.

"Nah, sebaiknyaMichaelis-sandudukdulu, kami akan jelaskan duduk perkaranya pada Phantomhive," tawar Albert sembari mengambil sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari batu Topaz dan Amber.

Sebastian mengambil tempat duduk diantara Ciel dan Ivan. Mata merahnya, fokus menatap meja dari batu Ruby dan Zamrud itu. Semua orang dalam ruangan itu saling berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mereka. Kecuali, Sebastian dan Ciel yang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Phantomhive," Ilvinne menepuk pundak Ciel pelan. Ciel tergeragap kemudian menoleh ke arah Ilvinne.

"E-eh... ada apa?" tanyanya, kikuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ilvinne bertanya lagi. Ciel mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya, pelan.

Ivan berdeham, seluruh orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. "Nah, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Phantomhive," ucapnya tenang.

"Cepat jelaskan, sebab aku bukan tipikal orang yang sabar Ivan," kata Ciel tak sabar. Sabar dikit kenapa Ciel? Ckckckck (_ _)"

"Baik. Phantomhive, apa kau tahu kalau kau memiliki kemampuan yang diwariskan oleh Ibumu?" tanyanya. Ciel menggeleng pelan.

"Ibumu, Rachel Phantomhive adalah seorang bangsawan dari Tanah Assertzlha. Dia memiliki kemampuan cenayang selain kemampuannya dalam membaca pikiran orang lain. Selain itu, ayahmu, Lord Vincent Phantomhiveadalah seorang Raja dari sebuah kerajaan besar yang ada di dalam Dimensi Rezvronth, ia memiliki kemampuan teleportasi hanya dengan mengedipkan mata. Semua keistimewaan mereka diturunkan padamu, Phantomhive. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan kau dapat berpindah kemari dengan cepat dan dapat melihat bayangan wajah Lucifer tanpa sengaja," jelasnya tanpa menyadari wajah Ciel yang telah bersemu merah. Sebastian mengulas sebuah senyuman misterius.

"Dan soal Lucifer, dia adalah iblis yang mendapatkan pengecualian dari kami. Seharusnya, dia adalah makhluk yang harus kami musnahkan, tapi dia memberontak terhadap bangsanya sendiri dan memilih untuk berjuang bersama kami. Walaupun demikian, kami harus tetap waspada, biar bagaimana pun dia tetaplah Iblis yang sewaktu-waktu dapat berbalik menyerang kami," tambah Irish yang sudah menyalakan rokoknya.

"Ayah dan Ibuku sekarang ada dimana?" tanya Ciel dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu terkejut begitu melihat ekspresi Ciel, tak terkecuali Sebastian. Ciel terisak, bulir-bulir kristal bening berjatuhan di pipi putihnya.

"Tenanglah Phantomhive, kedua orang tuamu masih hidup dan dalam keadaan sehat. Sekarang mereka berada di Moyveniree, sebuah kota terpencil di Scirronyverinne," Mivette memeluk tubuh Ciel yang ringkih, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Mereka sengajameninggalkanmu, agar keberadaanmu tak terlalu terendus oleh bangsa Iblis yang berada di dunia manusia," jelas . "Tapi, dari kabar yang baru-baru ini kudapatkan, sebagian dari mereka telah mengetahui keberadaanmu."lanjutnya.

"Para Iblis itu pasti akan membahayakan orang-orang yang ada disekitarmu, Phantomhive. Apalagi, malam ini adalah malam Bulan Merah..." ucap Baron tegang.

"Malam...Bulan Merah?" tanya Ciel, bingung.

"Ya, malam Bulan Merah adalah malam dimana para Iblis dari tingkat terendah sampai tingkat atas mencari jiwa-jiwa manusia yang lemah dan malam itu, manusia berdarah istimewa menjadi 'hadiah' utama dari perburuan jiwa manusia itu. Belum lagi, malam itu penyempurnaan sihir hitam bangsa Iblis terjadi,"jelas Ilvinne.

Ciel meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Tak dapat ia bayangkan,bahwa dirinya yang akan menjadi 'hadiah' utama dari perburuan mengerikan yang akan dilakukan oleh bangsa Iblis.

"Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir, Phantomhive... kami sudah mengirimkan seseorang yang akan menjagamu di dunia manusia," Rone berkatatanpa melepaskan pandangan mematikannya dari merasa ada yang mengganjal tenggorokannya saat ini.

"T-tak usah repot-repot... aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," tolak Ciel halus.

"Dia sudah datang jauh-jauh, Phantomhive~terimalah kebaikan kami ini~,"ucap Irish seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ciel merinding.

Tiba-tiba, pintu Aula Pertemuan terbuka lebar. Di ambang pintu, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang dipotong acak-acakan, bermata sipit dengan bola mata berwarna abu-abu terang sedang memegang sebilah pedang hitam mengkilat dengan ukiran tengkorak manusia dibagian ujungnya.

Orb merah delima Sebastian melebar sempurna begitu ia mengetahui siapa yang datang. "Kau..." desisnya.

"Matt Viszhornt, kau sudah datang rupanya. Kami sudah menunggumu," Ivan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Matt. Jubahnya yang panjang itu menyapu lantai kristal biru, mengikuti langkah kakinya yang jenjang.

"Suatu kehormatan besar bagi saya dapat mengemban tugas penting ini, Sir Ivan."Matt membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat pada Ivan.

"Kau tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, Matt." kata Ivan tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah sepatutnya saya memberi hormat pada Anda. Anda adalah ketua tertinggi dari seluruh perserikatan yang ada di Scirronyverinne, sedangkan aku...hanyalah seorang Black Assassins**(1)** yang berarti, aku adalah bawahanmu," jelas Matt.

"Baik-baik, kau menang. Nah, orang yang harus kau jaga ada disana," ucap Ivan seraya menunjuk Ciel.

Matt bergegas menghampiri Ciel yang duduk terpaku di tempatnya. Setelah sampai dihadapan Ciel, ia berlutut dan menggamit tangan Ciel kemudian mencium punggung tangannya. Mata biru Ciel membulat sempurna seiring dengan rona merah muda yang menghias pipi putih kapasnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Lady Ciel Phantomhive," ucap Matt lembut. Ciel tertohok mendengar kata 'Lady' yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pucat Matt. Para ketua Perserikatan berusaha menahan tawa mereka, sementara Sebastianmenggemertakkan giginya, menahan amarah yang entah dari mana datangnya. _Well, _saya rasa dia cemburu dengan Matt.

"Err— a-aku ini laki-laki, bukan perempuan..." ralat Ciel, semburat merah masih menghias pipinya.

"Ah! M-maafkan kelancangan saya, Sir Phantomhive! Saya pantas dihukum atas kesalahan saya kali ini!" seru Matt malu seraya mengambil jarak dan membungkukkan badannya. Ia berulang kali meminta maaf pada Ciel.

"Ah, aku tidak berhak menghukummu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi, lagipula kau tak tahu aku ini laki-laki, bukan?" ucap Ciel sembari menguntum seulas senyum simpul.

Matt mengangguk—salah tingkah. Ivan tertawa terbahak diikuti dengan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu—minus Ciel dan Sebastian. Ternyata seorang Black Assassins yang terkenal dingin dan serius bisa salah tingkah dan malu di hadapan pemuda manis seperti Ciel.

"Baik, sekarang kau dan Lucifer yang akan bertugas untuk melindungi dan menjaga Phantomhive dari serangan Iblis yang akan menyerang saat malam Bulan Merah. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Ivan. Sebastian dan Matt mengangguk berbarengan.

**~XxX~**

**7.20 p.m. In Central Park London**

**~XxX~**

Ciel, Sebastian, dan Matt sudah berada di Taman Kota. Lampu berkerlap-kerlip, membuat pemandangan di Taman Kota sangat indah pada malam hari. Ditambah dengan langit malam yang hanya diterangi sinar bulan semakin membuat orang-orang betah berlama-lama ada di Taman Kota.

"Matt, tetap awasi sekeliling, aku akan mengawasi Ciel. Dan beritahukan padaku kalau kau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, mengerti?" ucap Sebastian tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ciel yang tengah membeli minuman dingin.

"Ya, aku tahu." Matt menjawab seraya mengeluarkan pedang hitam yang tersampir dipinggangnya.

"Ibu...Ibu...bulannya merah..." seorang anak kecil berkata seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke langit malam. Sebastian dan Matt menengadahkan kepala mereka ke langit dan melihat separuh bagian bulan sudah berwarna merah pekat—

sepekat darah.

"Sebastian, cepat bawa Sir Phantomhive pergi dari sini!" seru Matt yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap bertarung.

Sebastian berderap ke arah Ciel. Bibirnya merapalkan beberapamantera hitam, dan sebilah pedang perak dengan hiasan kepala naga Viazmunth—salah satu dari sembilan naga terkuat dan termasuk dalam naga perusak dan penghancur—muncul tiba-tiba.

Bulan, sudah sepenuhnya berwarna merah pekat. Dari langit, turun pasukan Iblis dengan sayap-sayap mereka yang hitam. Ketika mereka mengepakkan sayapnya, langit bergemuruh, menimbulkan suara menggelegar yang memekakkan telinga. Mata mereka berkilat merah dan dipenuhi nafsu membunuh.

Beberapa dari Iblis itu berwajah buruk rupa. Wajah mereka berborok-borok, meleleh dan bahkan ada yang tak berbentuk, gigi mereka berwarna hitam dan mencuat beberapa centimeter dari mulut mereka yang lebar. Cakar mereka besar dan tajam, sehingga mampu untuk menyobek dan menghancurkan mangsa mereka, tubuh mereka ditutupi oleh bulu-bulu yang lebat dan membuat mereka tampak menyeramkan.

"Ciel!" teriak Sebastian. Belum sempat Ciel menoleh, tubuhnya sudah dibawa terbang oleh Sebastian.

"Ada apa?! Jangan membuatku panik!" protes Ciel. Dengan hati-hati, Sebastian menyembunyikan Ciel dibalik sayap hitamnya yang lebar.

"Aku akan menutupi aura keberadaanmu," ucap Sebastian sambil terus mendekap tubuh mungil Ciel yang dinaungi sayap hitamnya.

"Kenapa kau harus?" Ciel bertanya, raut bingung tergambar sangat jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Karena...perburuan telah dimulai...Ciel," jawabnya. Bulu kuduk Ciel meremang, ia mempererat genggamannya pada baju Sebastian. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni dahinya.

"A-aku...aku takut," Ciel berucap, badannya gemetaran.

"Karena itulah, aku ada disini. Aku akan melindungimu," Sebastian berkata dan terbang melewati beberapa gedung pencakar langit sambil tetap menggendong Ciel.

Tiba-tiba,sekelompok Iblis dari kasta Icus menghalangi jalan Sebastian. Mereka sudah mencium bau darah Ciel, dan itu membuat mereka tak bisa menahan nafsu membunuh mereka untuk segera menghabisi Ciel.

"Jangan lihat, Ciel."Sebastian berkata dan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Ciel. Ciel mengangguk lemah seraya menelusupkan tangan kecilnya di tubuh Sebastian dan memeluknya erat.

Sebastian mengayunkan pedang peraknya ke udara, dan seketika itu juga beberapa Iblis yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya terbelah. Teriakan dan lolongan mengerikan menggema, darah hitam berbau busuk terciprat dan mengenai baju yang Sebastian kenakan, seiring dengan gerakan indah Sebastian yang menebas Iblis-iblis itu tanpe menyentuhnya.

**~XxX~**

**CIEL POV**

**~XxX~**

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di tubuh Sebastian, mataku terpejam, bibirku terkatup rapat. Terdengar jeritan dan pekikan mengerikan dari Iblis yang dihabisi Sebastian. Bau amis darah segera tercium oleh indra penciumanku, membuatku sangat mual.

Aku benar-benar takut, terlalu takut. Kenapa aku harus terlahir di dunia ini? Kenapa semua orang harus melindungiku?Kenapa aku harus menjadi beban bagi orang lain?! Bahkan orang yang tidak kukenal harus repot-repot melindungiku! Kenapa? Apakah keberadaanku di dunia ini begitu penting, sampai semua orang harus melindungiku?

Tanpa kusadari, air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Air mata ini terus mengalir tanpa bias kuhentikan. Walaupun Sebastian adalah orang yang telah mencuri _first kiss_-ku ditambah lagi dia bukanlah orang yang kukenal. Tapi, dia melindungiku sekuat tenaga, aku sangat berhutang budi padanya.

"Ciel?" suara lembut Sebastian mengalun lembut di telingaku, ia mengusap-usap rambut kelabuku lembut.

"Ya?" aku balas bertanya, tanganku masih melingkari pinggang kekarnya.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang," ucapnya. Perlahan-lahan, aku membuka kelopak mataku, dan…

Semuanya membuat isi perutku berputar-putar. Bagaimana tidak, potongan-potongan Iblis yang tercecer disana-sini, sebagian dari potongan tubuh itu ada yang hangus karena terbakar, dan darah hitam berbau busuk yang merembes keluar dari potongan tubuh itu. Spontan, aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku, menahan rasa bergejolak dari dalam perutku. Aku tidak ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku disini. Sungguh memalukan bila ada orang yang melihat kelemahanmu, bukan?

Jadi, untuk mengurangi rasa mualku, aku mengambil jarak dengan Sebastian dan berjalan ke pinggir atap gedung. Memejamkan mata, dan mengisi rongga paru-paruku dengan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Sebastian, tak disangka-sangka tatapan kami bertemu, aku tak sanggup menatapnya terlalu lama…lantas aku membuang muka. Hadeh (_ _)"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya sendiri, bukan?" tanyanya, nada suaranya berbeda dari biasanya, lebih terkesan dingin dan menyeramkan. Membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Apanya?" aku balas bertanya.

"Malam ini adalah malam perburuan jiwa manusia, hal ini terjadi setiap 493 tahun sekali. Dan mala mini, adalah malam ke 1000 sejak perburuan ini pertama kali dilakukan. Semua manusia berdarah istimewa pun selalu tewas dalam perburuan itu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi padamu, Ciel," jelas Sebastian, ia menatapku tajam dan…dalam.

"Tidak untuk yang kedua kali," sambungnya kemudian.

Belum sempat aku menanyakan hal itu pada Sebastian, sepasang cakar tajam mencengkram lenganku. Aku meronta, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman itu dari lenganku. Namun sia-sia, semakin aku meronta, semakin kuat pula cengkramannya.

Perlahan, tubuhku dibawa naik ke atas. Kulihat, Sebastian berderap kearahku dan mencoba meraih tanganku. Air mata kembali meleleh menuruni pipiku. Aku terlalu lemah untuk melawan, aku tak bias melakukan apapun. Aku orang yang tidak berguna. Aku hanyalah SAMPAH!

"Sebastian!" ratapku. Aku ingin dia menyelamatkanku. Hanya itu, yang kuminta untuk saat ini.

"Ciel!" dia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meraihku yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Kumohon…selamatkan aku, Sebastian.

Tolong…

**~XxX~**

**To Be Continue**

**~XxX~**

* * *

**Black Asassins : **pejuang hitam or pembunuh dengan jubah hitam. Di dunia kita lebih dikenal dengan SWAT. Black Assassins adalah sekumpulan pasukan yang pada awalnya Iblis, tapi disucikan tidak memiliki sihir hitam. Upacara penyucian ini dilakukan saat Iblis yang akan direkrut menjadi Black Assassins harus berusia minimal 100 tahun.

Chapter 2 ini, akhirnya selesai juga~~ #phne.

Ada masukan, keritik, atau saran yang membantu~~ #nunduk

**Rnr?**


	3. Bloody Night II

**BOND**

**(this bond will tied us fors all eternity)**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Toboso Yana_Square Enix™**

**Chapter Three :**

**Bloody Night II**

**Warning : OC(s)/OOC/Typo(s)/BL  
**

**~XxX~**

**Previous Chapter**

"_CIEL!" dia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meraihku yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya._

_Kumohon… selamatkan aku, Sebastian_

_Tolong…_

**~XxX~**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Sebastian!" pekik Ciel, ia terus berteriak meminta tolong pada Sebastian. Cengkraman iblis dari kasta Vornequezx pada lengannya sudah membuat luka yang cukup besar di lengannya. Ciel meringis, menahan sakit akibat darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari lukanya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kilatan merah datang kearah Ciel dan membelah tubuh iblis itu jadi dua secara vertikal. Kilatan merah itu datang dari Sebastian yang menebas iblis itu dengan pedang peraknya. Cengkraman iblis Vornequezx itu terlepas dan langsung membuat Ciel terjatuh dari ketinggian beberapa ratus meter dari tanah.

Ciel memiliki riwayat penyakit asma, dan terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu, membuat saluran pernafasannya menyempit. Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun terkecuali suara yang tinggi dan melengking seperti hewan tercekik.

Sebastian segera terbang kearah Ciel, mendekap pemuda berambut kelabu itu penuh kasih sayang. Ciel sendiri terlihat sangat mengenaskan, kulitnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat, orb birunya membelalak, tangan kecilnya menggapai-gapai mencari tempat untuk berpegang.

Segera, Sebastian menurunkan Ciel di atas tanah. Kemudian, ia merogoh mantel Ciel yang berwarna coklat tua dan mengambil sesuatu di balik mantelnya. Benda itu adalah tabung oksigennya, alat yang dapat membantunya bernafas ketika asmanya kambuh.

Sebastian memasang tabung oksigen itu di mulut Ciel dan menekan tombolnya. Perlahan,oksigen mengalir dari tabung itu dan mengisi rongga paru-paru Ciel yang membutuhkan udara. Selama kurang lebih 5 menit, Sebastian telah membantunya bernafas dan Ciel berangsur-angsur dapat bernafas dengan normal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sebastian, khawatir. Ciel mengangguk lemah.

Dari kejauhan, tampak Matt yang tengah berlari-lari kearah mereka masih memegang pedang hitam mengkilat, ekspresi wajahnya sangat tegang.

"Ada apa, Matt?" Sebastian langsung bertanya ketika Matt sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Kita bawa Sir Phantomhive pergi dari sini! Tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi untuknya!" ucap Matt sambil mengawasi sekelling dengan tatapan waspada. Orb abu-abu terangnya berkilat, menyapu pandang kearah bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang berderet di sepanjang jalan.

Sebastian mengangguk dalam diam, kemudian menggendong tubuh mungil Ciel a la _bridal_. Orb biru langit milik Ciel membola sempurna, rona merah muda sudah menghias pipi putihnya, membuatnya semakin manis.

Kemudian Sebastian bersiul, dan tak lama kemudian seekor naga berwarna merah muncul dari balik langit malam yang juga berwarna merah darah. Ciel bergidik ngeri seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum sekilas, kemudian melompat dan berdiri di atas punggung naga itu.

Naga itu mengembangkan sayap merahnya yang lebar nan anggun. Kemudian naik ke langit secara perlahan sebelum melesat dengan kecepatan diatas kecepatan cahaya.

Otot-otot Ciel menegang, saluran pernafasannya menyempit kembali. Dia meremas baju Sebastian kuat-kuat. Sebastian yang menyadari hal itu langsung menyelubungi tubuh Ciel dengan semacam pelindung yang berwarna hijau keperakan. Pelindung itu dapat membantunya bernafas, Ciel membulatkan bola mata birunya yang indah kemudian tersenyum lembut kearah Sebastian. Sebastian membalas senyuman Ciel, sesaat kemudian… Ciel terlelap.

"Kita harus membawa Sir Phantomhive ke tempat yang aman. Iblis sudah mengetahui keberadaanya disini, tempat ini sudah tak aman baginya…" tegas Matt.

"Kita bawa dia ke Mysseri Hill, kujamin dia akan aman di sana. Sebab, Iblis tak bisa memasuki daerah itu," kata Sebastian, orb merahnya mengamati remaja mungil yang cantik yang tengah ia dekap. Matt menganguk mengiyakan.

"Aku akan menghubungi Sir Ivan, dan mengabarkan keadaan kita sekarang," kata Matt, dia sudah bersiap-siap menghubungi Ivan dengan menggunakan telepatinya namun niatnya itu di cegah oleh Sebastian.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah Matt! Kalau kau memberinya kabar, hal ini hanya akan menjadi beban baginya!" ucap Sebastian dingin, giginya bergemertak, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Hah?! Beban?! Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Michaelis?! Tak ada salahnya aku memberitahukan keadaan kita padanya! Dia harus tahu keadaan kita! Jangan halangi aku!" seru Matt. Sebastian berang, dia mencengkram leher Matt. Iris merahnya berpendar di bawah sinar bulan yang berwarna senada dengan iris matanya.

"Jangan membantahku Matt! Walaupun awalnya kau juga Iblis dengan kasta yang sama denganku, tapi sekarang kau bukanlah seorang Iblis! Kau telah menjadi Black Assassins, dan kau telah disucikan! Itu berarti, kau tak punya kekuatan untuk melawanku!" seru Sebastian, nada suaranya meninggi seiring dengan cengkramannya di leher Matt yang semakin kuat.

"B-baik…uhuk…ta…pi…lepas…kan…du…lu…" ucap Matt dengan terbata.

Sebastian melepaskan cengkramannya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Matt yang kini tengah menarik nafas sepuas-puasnya. Ia mendecakkan lidah, pandangannya kini beralih pada pemuda berambut kelabu yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas punggung naga.

"Aku akan melindungimu sekuat tenagaku, Ciel Phantomhive. Aku berjanji," kata Sebastian sambil terus memandangi wajah Ciel.

**~XxX~**

**Mysseri Hill, Lembah Terlarang**

**~XxX~**

"Kita akan berlindung disini untuk sementara," ucap Matt. Ciel mengangguk pelan sementara Sebastian menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok yang menjulang tinggi di belakangnya.

Mereka bertiga berada di sebuah puri yang berada di Mysseri Hill. Puri itu memiliki 4 pilar utama yang menyangganya, dindingnya terbuat dari batu marmer yang berwarna hijau lumut.

Di sekeliling puri itu, sebuah tembok besar setinggi20 meter mengelilinginya. Tembok itu terbuat dari batu pualam yang sudah retak-retak. Beberapa tanaman merambat menjalari permukaan tembok itu dengan bebas.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Matt. Sebastian dan Ciel pun mengikuti langkah kaki Matt masuk kedalam puri itu.

KRIEET!

Matt membuka pintu berdaun dua itu perlahan. Suara derak engsel pintu yang jarang dilumasi minyak menggema di dalam ruangan. Ciel dan Sebastian mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka kemudian berjalan kearah tangga dan meletakkan barang-barang mereka disana.

"Kenapa aku di bawa ke tempat ini?" tanya Ciel. Sejak ia menjejakkan kakinya di Mysseri Hill ,baik Sebastian dan Matt tidak memberitahukan alasannya pada Ciel.

"Dunia manusia sudah tak aman lagi Ciel, maka dari itu kami membawamu kemari," jelas Sebastian.

"Ituberarti, bibi Angelina…" Ciel tak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf Ciel," ucap Sebastian seraya menghapus air mata Ciel dengan ibu jarinya.

Lantas, Ciel memeluk tubuh Sebastian dan menangis di dada bidangnya, ia terisak, badannya gemetaran. Sebastian membelai lembut rambut kelabu milik Ciel.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja Ciel," kata Sebastian, berusaha menenangkan Ciel. Ciel tetap menangis, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

Kedua tangan Sebastian menangkap wajah Ciel. Ciel memandang Sebastian tepat di matanya. Matanya yang sebening intan itu tampak sendu, tak ada lagi binar cerah di matanya.

Darah segar masih terus mengalir dari luka sobek di bibirnya. Sebastian mendekap Ciel lembut, mengecup puncak kepala Ciel.

"Jangan menangis lagi," kata Sebastian. Hatinya begitu teriris melihat kondisi Ciel seperti ini.

"Bibi…" isak Ciel.

Matt berjalan mengahmpiri mereka berdua. Rambutnya agak basah dan acak-acakan, begitu pula dengan wajah porselennya. Di dekat matanya sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah tato berukuran kecil berbentuk seekor naga putih yang terbelenggu oleh sulur tanaman.

"Sebastian, Sir phantomhive," ujar Matt. Sebastian dan Ciel langsung menoleh kearah Matt.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian, dingin. Ciel tetap bergeming, tangannya masih menggenggam baju Sebastian.

"Saya menyarankan agar kalian membersihkan badan terlebih dahulu. Terutama untuk Sir Phantomhive," jawab Matt.

"Eh, aku? Kenapa?" Ciel bertanya, bibir merahnya masih mengeluarkan darah segar yang sudah membasahi baju Sebastian.

"Bibir Anda, bibir Anda sobek," balas Matt sambil lalu. Ciel sontak memegangi bibirnya dan terkejut merasakan cairan hangat dan amis mengalir di jari-jarinya.

"Ah!" pekik Ciel, dia berlari-lari mencari kamar mandi. Sebastian mendesah pelan kemudian mengikuti Ciel dalam diam.

**~XxX~**

Ciel tengah bersedekap, matanya terfokus pada satu titik . Tak dihiraukannya panggilan Matt. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, kejadian tadi siang, saat di kamar mandi…

_**Flash Back—**_

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu meringis kesakitan, ketika air keran yang bening menyapu luka sobek pada bibir kemerahannya.

"Ah…" desisnya tertahan. Luka itu memang sudah tak mengeluarkan darah, namun rasa sakit dan perihnya masih tetap ada.

"Ciel," suara seseorang yang sangat lembut memanggil namanya.

Ciel menoleh, mendapati Sebastian tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang di silangkan di depan dada. Iris matanya yang berwarna merah laiknya senja beradu dengan iris mata Ciel yang berwarna biru gelap.

"Ada…apa?" tanya Ciel ragu. Sebastian berjalan menghampirinya. Ciel tetap memandangi Sebastian.

"Aku," jawabnya setelah ia berdiri tepat di samping Ciel.

"Ya?" Ciel bertanya lagi, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat penasaran. Ia menyentuh lengan Sebastian.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sebastian, lirih.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Ciel, ia benar-benar sangat bingung.

Sebastian langsung memeluk tubuh Ciel, air mata menitik dari balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Ciel membelalakkan kedua bola matanya, dia benar-benar bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sebastian.

"Maaf…" Sebastian berucap sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Ciel.

"Sebastian…" panggil Ciel.

"Maaf, aku telah gagal melindungimu, Ciel," katanya, membenamkan ajahnya di pundak Ciel.

"Tidak, kau salah, kau telah melindungiku dengan baik. Aku berhutang padamu," balas Ciel.

"Kau salah, aku tak berhasil melindungimu 493 tahun yang lalu…" kata Sebastian pelan, nyaris berbisik. Ciel membulatkan bola matanya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel, bingung.

"493 tahun yang lalu, kau adalah kekasihku… dan aku gagal melindungimu saat perburuan itu…" ujarnya, nada penyesalan sangat kentara dari caranya berbicara.

Bola mata Ciel membulat sempurna, bibir mungilnya terbuka, tapi ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

_**End of Flash back—**_

"493 tahun yang lalu, aku adalah kekasih Sebastian? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Aku baru berumur 16 tahun!" pikir Ciel. Jemarinya yang lentik dan seperti jemari boneka di ketuk-ketukkan pada lengan kursi yang terbuat dari kayu pohon Oak.

"Ciel, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sebastian, agak khawatir. Ciel menoleh sebentar, kemudian membuang muka.

"Tak terlalu baik," jawabnya singkat.

"Boleh aku tahu, kenapa?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Ciel menatapnya kemudian mendengus pelan.

"Tak usah kau tahu," balasnya ketus, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sebastian dan Matt yang menatapnya tak percaya.

'Ada apa dengan Ciel?' batin Sebastian.

"Susul dia," suruh Matt. Sebastian mencebikkan bibir merahnya kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menyusul Ciel yang lebih dulu menghilang.

Semilir angin malam menyibakkan helaian rambut kelabu lurus milik Ciel. Matanya yang berwarna biru menerawang, setitik Kristal bening bergulir menuruni pipi halusnya.

"Bibi, maafkan aku," gumamnya lirih. Dia benar-benar tak sanggup meninggalkan Angelina, bibi yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri. Terlalu perih, dan menyiksa batinnya.

'Tuhan…bolehkah aku memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini? Berhakkah aku memilih jalan hidupku sendiri? Tanpa ditentukan oleh nasib maupun takdir? Ini sangat menyiksaku Tuhan…aku tahu, aku adalah hamba-Mu yang terlampau kurang ajar! Aku mengetahui hal itu Tuhan, tapi…bisakah aku memohon belas kasihan dari-Mu…' ratap Ciel dalam diam.

Ia benar-benar bodoh. Bahkan ia tak ingat, kapan terakhir kali ia berdoa pada Pencipta-Nya itu. Ia terlalu disibukkan dengan hal-hal yang tak terlalu penting, namun lebih diutamakannya. Terakhir kali ia ingat…ia pergi ke gereja sudah lebih dari 3 tahun yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tepukan hangat mendarat di pundak Ciel. Ciel terkejut, kemudian berbalik. Raut wajahnya berubah masam, karena orang yang menepuknya barusan adalah orang yang benar-benar tak ingin dia lihat.

"Mau apa lagi kau?!" tanya Ciel setengah berteriak. Ia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya itu, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

"Ciel, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Hanya itu," balas lawan bicaranya dengan nada halus, Ciel mencebikkan bibir kemerahannya.

"Semua yang kau jelaskan padaku itu, tak masuk akal Michaelis! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kalau kita ini sepasang kekasih?! Aku bahkan tak terlalu mengenalmu! Jangan mengada-ada, Michaelis!" seru Ciel, berang. Otaknya secara sadar menolak mentah-mentah apa yang ingin Sebastian utarakan, bahkan sebelum Sebastian memberikan penjelasannya.

"Ciel Phantomhive! Kau dengar dulu kata-kataku!" balas Sebastian, sengit.

"Kau tak berhak memerintahku, Michaelis!" Ciel berseru, sifat keras kepalanya benar-benar membuat Sebastian geram.

Dengan langkah lebar, Sebastian berjalan mendekati Ciel dan merengkuhnya lembut. Menghirup harum shampoo jeruk yang menguar dari rambut kelabu Ciel.

Ciel meronta, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sebastian di tubuhnya. Tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul dada bidang Sebastian. Ia berteriak sekuat yang ia mampu, meronta sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Tenanglah…" bujuk Sebastian, pelukannya ditubuh Ciel mengendur.

"A-aku tidak percaya kata-katamu…" gumam Ciel pelan, namun dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Sebastian.

"Kau harus percaya, karena itulah kenyataanya," bisik Sebastian. Ciel menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya! Kalau yang kau katakan itu benar, mana buktinya?!" teriak Ciel frustasi.

"Apa kau ingin bukti?" tanya Sebastian. Meski awalnya agak ragu, Ciel mengangguk juga.

Perlahan, Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Ciel. Ia menatap Ciel lekat-lekat, seolah berkata "Apa kau yakin?" dan Ciel mengangguk mantap.

Kemudian, sebaastian membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. Ciel merasakan wjahnya sudah memerah dan panas sekarang. Buru-buru, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sebastian tetap melepas kancing bajunya, hingga akhirnya ia bertelanjang dada. Memperlihatkan dada bidang dan perut _six pack _ nya yang terbentuk sangat sempurna.

"Buka matamu, Ciel." pinta Sebastian, tangannya terulur menyentuh punggung tangan Ciel. Ciel menggeleng.

"Haha, tenang saja, aku hanya bertelanjang dada kok," tawa Sebastian yang merdu berderai. Ciel membuka kedua bola matanya, dan menatap tubuh setengah telanjang Sebastian.

Dengan susah payah ia meneguk ludah, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Wajahnya sangat merah, semerah kepiting rebus.

"A-apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan…padaku?" tanyanya gugup. Sebastian tersenyum, kemudian berbalik.

Kini, Sebastian berdiri memunggungi Ciel. Ciel dapat melihat tato berukuran cukup besar berbentuk bunga mawar merah dengan seekor naga ditengahnya dan sebilah pedang hitam yang menancap tepat di dadanya.

Tato itu terlihat sangat sakral dan familiar dalam ingatan Ciel. Ia seperti pernah memilikinya…dan terikat dengan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Dengan ragu, Ciel memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Itu…apa?"

"Ini adalah Dendalion, Ciel…sebuah kontrak mengerikan yang akan mengikat seorang Iblis Sinful Butterfly dengan manusia yang telah dipilihnya," balas Sebastian sambil tetap memunggungi Ciel.

"Lalu, kenapa lambangnya seperti itu?" tanya Ciel, ia tetap belum puas.

"Mawar merah disini adalah lambing dasar perjanjian. Mawar dipilih, karena menurut kami, para Iblis…mawar itu suci sedangkan merah adalah darah yang merupakan komponen utama untuk mengikat perjanjian. Naga hitam perumpamaan bagi kami, para Sinful Butterfly…selain kupu-kupu hitam," jelasnya.

"Lalu, apa maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya…kami, para Sinful Butterfly mengikat kontrak suci dengan manusia menggunakan darah yang ikatannya lebih kuat daripada legenda benang merah China dan janji itu terpatri dalam dada kami," jelas Sebastian, sorot matanya menyiratkan kepedihan yang teramat dalam.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, kenapa aku pernah merasa memiliki tato yang sama persis dengan milikmu?" kata Ciel dengan kepala tertunduk. Sebastian tersenyum.

"Itu karena, kau memang pernah memilikinya," kata Sebastian, jari-jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang mengacak helaian rambutnya yang sewarna malam.

"A-apa?! Mana mungkin aku memilikinya… hahaha," ucap Ciel sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Sebastian berjalan mendekati Ciel, dan tanpa Ciel sadari Sebastian telah membuka kancing baju tidurnya satu demi satu. Memperlihatkan dada Ciel yang putih dan halus.

Ciel berusaha menutupi dadanya yang terekspos oleh Sebastian. Dan jujur saja tengah berupaya menahan nafsu iblisnya walaupun dalam hatinya, ia sangat ingin menjilat dan menciumi dada Ciel.

Tch, dasar Iblis pedofil (-_-)"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAANNN?! DASAR MESUUUUUUUM!" teriak Ciel dengan wajah merah padam. Sebastian menyeringai.

"Tenang Ciel," ucap Sebastian seraya menempelkan telunjuknya yang pucat di dada Ciel sebelah kiri.

Tak lama, Ciel merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Merayap dan menggigit tiap inchi dari tubuhnya. Semua rasa sakit itu bergumul di temat yang Sebastian sentuh tadi.

Rasa itu semakin lama semakin menyakitkan dan rasa sakit itu telah menguras seluruh tenaga Ciel. Ia jatuh ke tanah, tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya yang semakin terasa nyeri. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya yang ringkih. Bibir kemerahannya membuka dan menutup, seolah-olah mengatakan sesuatu.

'_Voila net Ciel Phantomhive ez Quemphre del Sinful Butterfly A mén limvene moy ddent squave…'_

_(Dengan ini, kau Ciel Phantomhive telah menyerahkan jiwamu pada Iblis Sinful Butterfly dengan menjalani sebuah kontrak terkutuk…)_

Selepas Sebastian mengucapkan kalimat itu, tubuh Ciel di selimuti oleh benang-benang panjang yang mengikat tubuh kecilnya. Benang-benang itu menari-nari di atas tubuh yang tak berdaya, sebelum akhirnya membentuk suatu bentuk yang menyerupai sebuah pisau lipat.

Benang itu kemudian menyayat telapak tangan Ciel, membuat luka sobek yang kecil, darah merah menetes di atas lantai keramik yang berwarna hitam.

'_Ѐt Dendalion vest moist A Ciel Phantomhive!'_

_(Dendalion, dengan ini Ciel Phantomhive telah terikat padaku!)_

Darah merah itu kemudian merayap naik ke kaki Ciel, terus naik hingga akhirnya berhenti di dada Ciel sebelah kiri dan membentuk tato yang sama persis dengan tato milik Sebastian.

"Arrrggghhh!" jerit Ciel. Matanya membeliak mengenaskan, seluruh otot di tubuhnya, urat lehernya menonjol keluar. Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Ciel.

Setelah 5 menit yang panjang berlalu, Ciel terduduk lemas seraya memegangi dadanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tangan kirinya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

"Apa…yang barusan kau lakukan, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel dengan suara lemah.

"Mengembalikan lambang kontrak kita yang pernah hilang, Ciel," ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat di baca oleh Ciel.

"Ng…lambang?" tanyanya, Sebastian mengangguk.

"Lihat ke dadamu, Ciel," kata Sebastian tanpa nada memerintah. Ciel menunduk dan melihat dada sebelah kirinya, bola mata birunya yang cantik membola sempurna begitu ia melihat tato yang sama persis dengan milik Sebastian.

"Ini…" Ciel berkata seraya menelusuri tato itu dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

"Sebastian!" Matt berteriak kepada mereka berdua, Ciel dan Sebastian menoleh.

"Ada apa Matt?" tanya Sebastian, nada suaranya tetap dingin seperti biasa.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari Sir Ivan. Beliau mengatakan kota Villynér telah diserang oleh bangsa Iblis. Dan beberapa dari mereka adalah Claude, Hannah, dan si kembar 3…ThoTimCan," kata Matt panjang-lebar.

Orb merah darah Sebastian melebar sempurna. Claude, Hannah, dan Iblis kembar 3 itu adalah rekannya, yah, setidaknya itulah yang Sebastian kira sampai detik ini. Dan sekarang **mantan** rekannya itu menyerang kota Villynér yang notabene adalah pusat persenjataan yang ada di Scirronyverinne. Namun sekarang, kota itu sudah luluh lantak oleh bangsa Iblis. Bangsanya sendiri.

Sebastian mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, buku-buku tangannya memutih. Ia tengah menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak sekarang.

"Matt, pergilah," ucapnya dingin. Matt mengangguk kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel.

Setelah Matt pergi, Sebastian semakin mempererat kepalan tangannya. Kuku tangannya yang panjang menancap kuat pada telapak tangannya yang pucat. Ia harus menahan amarahnya, menahan kemurkaannya dihadapan Ciel.

Ciel-_nya_, Ciel miliknya.

"Ini semua karena salahku. Salahku yang sudah terlahir di dunia ini, kehadiranku hanya membawakan bencana!" ucap Ciel dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh airmata.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Ciel?! Ini semua tak ada kaitannya denganmu, ataupun keberadaanmu!" sergah Sebastian tajam. Ciel menunduk.

"Ini adalah salahku, jangan pernah berusaha melindungiku, Michaelis! Kalau saja aku tidak terlahir di dunia ini, kalau saja…aku…aku…" Ciel tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, perasaan yang bergumul di dadanya sudah cukup membuatnya merasakan sakit dan kepedihan yang tak berujung.

Sebastian merengkuh tubuh pemuda pendek itu, mengusap pelan punggungnya. Ada kilatan sedih pada orb merahnya.

"Aku akan selalu ada disini, Ciel…selalu," kata Sebastian menenangkan. Ciel meremas ujung bajunya kuat-kuat, Kristal bening kembali bergulir menuruni pipi putihnya.

Ciel merasakan desir aneh di dadanya, ia merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan Sebastian. Ia seperti pernah merasakan…kehangatan ini sebelumnya.

Sudut jiwanya yang gelap dan dingin seperti dialiri oleh kehangatan yang membuatnya tenteram. Sisi lain hatinya yang rapuh berkoar-koar dan mangatakan bahwa ia merindukan Sebastian dan menginginkannya berada di sisinya. Selamanya.

Ya, walaupun setengah hati…ia mengakui bahwa dirinya membutuhkan Sebastian, bahwa ia Ciel Phantomhive mencintai Sebastian Michaelis, sang Iblis rupawan yang telah menjeratnya dengan rantai kasat mata.

**To Be Continued**

**~XxX~**

**Thanks To : orlyzara, voly ichi yama, Yamamoto Mirai** *Ini lanjutannya ya ^^*,** hoshinoxxsai, fetwelve, Yan Akuma, Ayumi Phantomhive, TheRegretted** *Haha,.. Thanks anyway, yeah, i know that is typo and I am sorry for that*,** TheRaven Butler** *Ya, saya memang sengaja buat nama yang susah diinget... Ini lanjutannya*.****** (who was review first and second chapter)**

* * *

Entahlah, saya rasa judul sub bab kali ini tak berjalan sesuai dengan alur ceritanya (_ _)"

Judulnya 'Bloody Night' tapi ceritanya…hadeh…

Yup, Ciel Phantomhive telah 'jatuh' pada Sebastian Michaelis XDD

_Well, I hope all of you guys will read this fic and enjoy the story…umm…don't forget to review this fic, 'kay? #bow_

**RnR**


	4. Love and Reunion

**Prelude: **Baik, pertama-tama, terimakasih banyak kepada para readers yang telah setia membaca fanfiction yang saya buat bagi penggemar fandom SebasCiel… saya bisa menulis fanfiction ini tak lain berkat dukungan dan saran serta kritik dari kalian semua… Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya… #bow

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan…dan silahkan berikan pertanyaan apapun pada saya, request fanfiction dengan Genre dan Pair yang kalian pilih juga boleh~~ #wink

* * *

**BOND**

**(this bond will tied us for all eternity)**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Toboso Yana_Square Enix™**

**Chapter Four :**

**Love And Reunion**

**~XxX~**

**Previous Chapter**

_Ya, walaupun setengah hati…ia mengakui bahwa dirinya membutuhkan Sebastian, bahwa i__a—__Ciel Phantomhive__—__mencintai Sebastian Michaelis, sang Iblis rupawan yang telah menjeratnya dengan rantai kasat mata._

* * *

**~XxX~**

**NORMAL POV**

Ciel telah kembali masuk sekolah, dan semua teman-temannya langsung mengerumuninya bak kawanan semut yang baru saja menemukan seonggok gula batu besar.

"Ciel, kau kemana saja selama dua minggu ini?" tanya Alois yang sedikit khawatir, karena sang objek yang selalu ia siksa menghilang entah kemana.

"Uhh~ kau membolos ya? Kenapa tidak ajak-ajak aku?" rengek Louisa, gadis manis bermata hazel dan berambut panjang.

"Aku tidak membolos, hanya tak enak badan…" Ciel menjawab sembari nyengir kuda.

"Kyaahh~~ Ciel, kami semua sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu!" teriak Angel dan Monica, si kembar yang centil dengan sebal. Asal kalian tahu saja, mereka berdua amat sangat menyukai Ciel.

"Ahaha…kalian pasti bercanda kan, An, Mon…"

"Kami tidak bercanda!" Angel dan Monica kembali berteriak sebal kearah Ciel. Ciel tersenyum salah tingkah, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangan kecilnya di depan dada.

"Kalian semua, berhentilah menanyai Ciel dengan pertanyaan yang tidak-tidak!" bentak Elizabeth, sepupu Ciel yang cantik dan anggun dengan rambut pirang ikalnya yang diikat ekor kuda.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Lizzie benar, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan Ciel sendiri," kata Geal membenarkan ucapan Elizabeth barusan. Yang ditanggapi oleh gerutuan dan omelan dari anak-anak kelas 2-1.

"Lizzie, terima kasih…" kata Ciel pelan. Elizabeth mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Ciel yang duduk sendiri di dalam kelas.

* * *

**Taman belakang sekolah at 10.15 a.m**

Sekarang ini, Ciel sedang berada di taman belakang, tempat favoritnya ketika jam istirahat tiba. Namun kali ini ia tidak sendiri, karena ada Sebastian dan Matt yang menemaninya.

"Jadi, itu yang Ivan katakan?" tanya Sebastian dan Ciel hampir bersamaan.

"Ya, itulah yang ia katakan…" balas Matt, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Jadi, aku harus tetap berada di Meenevia?" Ciel bertanya, matanya yang berwarna biru gelap tampak sendu dan sedih.

Matt mengangguk pelan, kemudian meraih senggenggam tanah yang ada di bawah kakinya dan mengucapkan mantra kuno.

"Gwenea A Qust dorst veluyoeas E pelyrubath droitt quevenah," kata Matt perlahan. Seketika itu pula, segumpal tanah yang ia genggam berpendar dan berubah menjadi makhluk kecil dengan dua pasang sayap berwarna keemasan.

"Peri Tanah?" tanya Sebastian, telunjuknya menunjuk makhluk mungil yang terbang disekitar Matt.

"Ya," jawab Matt singkat.

"Peri…Tanah?"

"Ya. Oh, kau pasti tidak tahu… Peri Tanah adalah peri yang menjaga keseimbangan ekosistem yang ada di dalam tanah, mengurangi kelebihan limbah yang mengalir dalam tanah, memberikan kehidupan pada setiap jaringan tumbuhan yang ada di duniamu…tapi, kalian, para manusia yang tidak bertanggung jawab juga yang menyebabkan populasi mereka menyusut drastis!" jelas Matt dengan geram. Bola mata Ciel membola, bibir kemerahannya membuka tapi dengan cepat ia menutupnya kembali.

"Maafkan bangsaku…aku tahu mereka memang makhluk serakah yang haus akan kekayaan, dan ilmu pengetahuan, juga pandai dalam hal merusak keseimbangan ekosistem yang ada di alam. Tapi percayalah, tak semua manusia seperti itu," ucap Ciel, berusaha membela diri.

"Baiklah, saya akan memaafkan bangsa manusia, Sir Phantomhive," ujar Matt, kemudian ia asyik berbincang-bincang dengan makhluk mungil nan cantik itu.

Tiba-tiba, peri mungil itu mengeluarkan suara melengking tinggi seraya berputar-putar diatas tanah yang bergetar. Sebastian, Matt, dan Ciel mengernyit heran, namun mereka tak menyadari sesuatu yang mengerikan tengah mengintai mereka di kedalaman tanah.

Matt menyentuh peri itu pelan, namun cukup membuat tubuh makhluk yang lebih kecil darinya itu terguncang.

"Zekh reasmanth Oinh I nomenant, Sheeva Noir?" Matt bertanya, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas dan tegang.

"Quent peekhe zaperish nos Na menleha," peri mungil itu menjawab dengan sedih, wajahnya yang bersinar keemasan sangat tidak cocok dengan mata hazelnya yang sendu dan redup.

"Apa yang dikatakannya, Matt?" tanya Sebastian, tangannya yang putih pucat sudah merengkuh tubuh mungil Ciel dalam pelukannya. Dan dengan cepat, Ciel melepaskan pelukan Sebastian, menunduk dan menggumamkan kata "Maaf,"

"Dia bilang, ada sesuatu di dalam tanah ini, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik." jelas Matt seraya melepaskan makhluk mungil nan cantik itu ke angkasa.

"Dan sebaiknya, kita pergi sekarang," lanjutnya sambil melangkah pergi, menjauhi tanah yang terus menerus bergetar, diikuti Sebastian dibelakangnya dan Ciel yang mematung di tempat.

"T-tunggu, aku masih ada kelas…dan aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan kalau sampai ketahuan membolos," ucapnya, orb biru lautnya memandang kearah Matt dan Sebastian bergantian.

"Sir Phantomhive, demi kebaikan Anda, saya harap Anda mengikuti saya tanpa banyak bertanya," perintah Matt dengan halus.

"Tapi…"

"Tak apa Ciel, aku akan menjagamu sekaligus menjelaskannya pada bibimu," bujuk Sebastian, ia tahu Ciel tak bisa menolak bujukannya yang selama ini berhasil membuat Ciel menurutinya. Layaknya seekor anjing yang diajak bermain lempar tangkap. _Poor you, _Ciel.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan? Kau tidak mungkin memberitahukan semua kegilaan ini pada bibi, Sebastian… Kumohon…" kali ini Ciel yang membujuk Sebastian, alhasil Sebastian lah yang tunduk pada bujukan Ciel.

"Baik, aku tidak akan memberitahu bibimu tentang hal ini, tapi dengan satu syarat," ucapnya.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau harus ikut kami, bagaimana, setuju?" tawar Sebastian.

"Hmm…baiklah, aku setuju dengan tawaranmu," balas Ciel yang perlahan berjalan menuju tempat Matt dan Sebastian berdiri.

"Kau berhasil membujuknya, Michaelis." puji Matt yang ditanggapi Sebastian dengan seringai kecil.

"Lalu, kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Ciel begitu ia berdiri di samping Sebastian.

Matt menoleh, kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Ke tempat para Erasmus," jawabnya singkat. Sebastian memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Tidak!" serunya, giginya bergemertak, urat-uratnya menonjol keluar bahkan Ciel sampai ketakutan melihat Sebastian, dan langsung mengambil jarak dari Iblis yang tengah marah itu.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Matt sembari tersenyum jahil, Sebastian menggeram dan itu berhasil membuat Matt tergelak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, brengsek?!" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Tak ada. Oh, ayolah…seorang Iblis kasta teratas tak mungkin takut pada Erasmus, bukan?"

"Kalau kubilang tidak, itu berarti TIDAK!" seru Sebastian berang. Matt terkekeh.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa itu…Erasmus?" Ciel bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang amat besar.

"Erasmus adalah seorang peri, yah, sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut peri dengan tinggi tubuh yang dua kali lebih besar dari para _Sheeva_—sebutan kami untuk kelima bangsa peri, Tanah, Bunga, Air, Tunas, dan Cahaya. Erasmus bisa disebut _Pyreshvia_ atau makhluk indah bersayap burung, dengan rambut yang memiliki warna seperti pelangi, pakaian yang terbuat dari surai _Oizytha_—singa perak yang hanya ada di Durcy Lane. Dan kekuatan sihir yang melampaui kelima bangsa peri," kata Matt panjang-lebar, Ciel mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa Sebastian takut pada makhluk yang menurutku indah itu?" tanya Ciel, polos.

"Anda tahu, Erasmus hanya tertarik pada bangsa Iblis dengan kasta tertinggi, dan ketika Erasmus tertarik pada satu Iblis, mereka akan terus mengejarnya sampai dapat! Dan hal itulah yang Sebastian takutkan," ucap Matt seraya menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Lalu?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Ah, ya…para Erasmus dapat berubah bentuk sesuai dengan apa yang mereka kehendaki, tapi kita dapat mengetahui Erasmus yang sedang menyamar dari bola mata mereka sebelah kanan," kata Matt.

"Kenapa dengan bola mata kanannya?"

"Bola mata itu berwarna laiknya pelangi, Sir Phantomhive," lanjutnya tenang. Ciel mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba, Sebastian berbalik dan melangkah lebar-lebar kearah Matt.

"Matt, aku tidak akan pernah pergi kesana!" Sebastian berseru sembari mencengkram kerah baju Matt. Orb abu-abu terang milik Matt membola, dan ia yakin betul kalau Iblis yang kini berada di hadapannya itu bisa menelannya bulat-bulat kapan saja.

"T-tapi kurasa, Sir Ivan sudah menghubungi Lady Antabellum dan mengatakan kalau kita akan berkunjung ke tempatnya," ujar Matt, perlahan.

"Cih," rutuk Sebastian kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju Matt.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita pergi melalui jalur mana?" Ciel bertanya. Matt dan Sebastian saling pandang, kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Tak mungkin kalau kita menggunakan jalur udara, orang-orang pasti akan heboh kalau melihat naga terbang di angkasa," gumam Sebastian.

"Kita juga tak mungkin menggunakan jalur bawah tanah, itu bisa merusak tempat tinggal Peri Tanah," Matt bergumam pelan. Sebastian mengangguk, sementara Ciel tetap mengamati mereka berdua dan sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas dalam kepalanya.

"Bagaimana…kalau melalui jalur laut?" kata Ciel, menawarkan idenya pada dua lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sebastian dan Matt menoleh kearah Ciel, memandangnya lekat-lekat. Ciel menelan ludah, ia rasa mereka pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah ide konyol dan bodohnya itu.

"Itu ide yang bagus, Sir Phantomhive, kita juga bisa membuka portal menuju Meenevia—tempat tinggal Lady Antabellum," puji Matt, Sebastian menatap Ciel penuh arti kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Ciel tertunduk, wajahnya sudah dihias rona merah muda, Sebastian tersenyum kecil.

"Baik, sekarang aku akan memanggil Khys…dia adalah salamander yang paling kuandalkan," kata Matt pelan, kemudian merapalkan mantra kuno.

"Geek geek que jervernia A No osciumphii khyele thyanest iil," gumamnya. Tak lama kemudian seekor salamander hitam muncul dari balik portal yang terbuka lebar diatas aspal.

Salamander itu bernafaskan api hitam yang menjilat-jilat udara, cakar-cakarnya yang kokoh dan panjang mampu merobek daging musuh dengan sangat mudah, matanya yang kecil dan berwarna merah dapat melihat mangsa bahkan dari jarak ratusan kilometer, punggungnya dipenuhi duri beracun yang mematikan. Matt berjalan kearah 'peliharaan' nya itu, kemudian mengelus kepala salamander itu.

"Zeakh noist del chyveia nouimph vestia demia qwett jiuekhl feolas nominant," salamander itu berujar, kemudian menatap Sebastian dan Ciel bergantian lewat bola matanya yang kecil. Ciel terperangah dan takut, Sebastian menatap salamander itu dalam diam.

"Khys itu bisa berbicara, tapi hanya dalam bahasa kami, Sir Phantomhive," ucap Matt yang seakan-akan dapat membaca jalan pikiran Ciel.

"Ya, terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya yang sedikit terlambat," sindir Ciel halus sembari menguntum seulas senyum. Sebastian terkekeh sementara Matt salah tingkah.

"Iumph Ciel Phantomhive? Le ous A meiane et Vincent Phantomhive fero Rachel Phantomhive?" salamander itu bertanya seraya menunjuk Ciel dengan kukunya yang mengkilap tajam, namun sebenarnya ia bertanya pada Matt.

'Ciel Phantomhive? Vincent Phantomhive? Rachel Phantomhive? Kenapa namaku dan nama kedua orangtuaku disebut-sebut oleh makhluk ini?' batin Ciel, ia menatap salamander itu, berbagai prasangka buruk mulai menyelimuti hatinya namun cepat-cepat ia tepis prasangka itu.

"Hmm, Ciel Phantomhive ev meiane et Vincent Phantomhive fero Rachel Phantomhive, Khys," Sebastian yang mengerti apa yang salamander itu tanyakan menjawab, Matt mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ciel menoleh, menatap Sebastian tepat pada mata delimanya. Sebastian tersenyum kemudian memeluk Ciel lembut.

"Apa yang makhluk itu katakan Sebastian?" bisik Ciel tepat di telinga Sebastian.

"Dia bertanya, apakah kau Ciel Phantomhive, putra dari Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive? Lalu kujawab, Ya." balas Sebastian seraya mengecup puncak kepala Ciel singkat, wajah Ciel kembali merona seiring dengan ciuman Sebastian pada dahi dan pipinya.

"Ehem, jadi, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" kata Matt, mengganggu 'kegiatan' yang sedang dilakukan Sebastian pada Ciel. Sebastian mencebikkan bibir merahnya. Ciel menunduk, menatap sepatunya yang tiba-tiba menjadi menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Baiklah, kita berang—" ucap Sebastian, namun perkataannya dipotong oleh suara menggeram makhluk yang datang dari arah Timur mereka. Sebastian menoleh, mendapati dua orang yang amat ia kenal tengah berdiri di kejauhan sambil memegang tali kekang sesosok makhluk yang mirip seekor anjing Siberian Husky, namun dengan badan setengah Troll.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sebastian." salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang wanita berambut keperakan berkulit coklat dan bermata ungu yang berbicara. Wanita itu mengenakan baju hitam yang hanya menutupi dadanya sedangkan perut langsing dan pusarnya terekspos oleh mata, dia juga mengenakan celana hitam pendek yang memperlihatkan paha coklat eksotis miliknya, kaki jenjangnya dibungkus sepatu _boot_ yang terbuat dari kulit rusa _Perventya_—rusa dengan bulu yang paling indah diseantero Scirronyverinne.

"Hannah Annafellows, lama tak jumpa, kau juga Claude Faustus," ujar Sebastian mencemooh kedua Iblis yang pernah menjadi rekannya itu.

"Heh, jadi sekarang kau berada di pihak manusia, Michaelis?" kali ini seorang Iblis lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut sekelam malam dan mata berwarna kuning keemasan yang berbicara. Ia mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang berbalut warna keemasan pada bagian ujung bajunya, celananya berwarna silver dengan rantai-rantai dan bulu gagak hitam di setiap jahitannya dan untuk sepatunya, ia mengenakan sepatu _boot_ dengan warna merah darah dan sedikit warna hitam di bagian ujung sepatunya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat sendiri, Hannah, Claude," balas Sebastian, menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan gigi taringnya yang kuat dan tajam.

"Dari bau darahnya, kupastikan kalau dia adalah Ciel Phantomhive, sang anak yang diberkati, bukan?" tanya Hannah.

"Memang benar, tapi aku tak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian!" ucap Sebastian dengan suara yang meninggi. Ciel merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sebastian, memeluknya erat.

"Kami pasti akan mendapatkannya, Michaelis! Serang, Trethean!" perintah Claude pada makhluk setengah Troll itu.

Makhluk yang dipanggil Trethean itu memekik ganas, dan berlari kearah Ciel, Sebastian dan Matt. Cakarnya yang kotor dan hitam mengayun di udara, salivanya kental dan berbau amis menetes di jalanan dan aspal, matanya hitam dan berair menatap ketiga orang itu penuh nafsu membunuh.

Sebastian mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada makhluk itu seraya merapalkan mantra kuno.

"Zeakhperas queve el reouany momentum jes riil queale!" dan tiba-tiba…

"BLAAAARRR!"

"KHHEAAK!"

"KHHIIIIIKK!"

"GRRROAARRR!"

Terkejut, Ciel menoleh dan mendapati makhluk tersebut tergeletak di badan jalan dengan kondisi tubuh yang hangus terbakar. Sebastian menyeringai lebar, kemudian melepaskan pelukan Ciel. Ia menoleh sebentar kearah Matt, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar kearah dua mantan rekannya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita selesaikan pertarungan kita waktu, Hannah, Claude," ucap Sebastian dengan nada dingin dan kejam.

"Hmm, kurasa…Ya, kita harus menyelesaikan pertarungan itu," balas Claude dingin.

Dua Iblis itu berlari menjauh dari Sebastian, Sebastian mengikuti dua orang itu dari belakang kemudian menghilang.

"Se-sebastian…kumohon, kau harus pulang dengan selamat…" ujar Ciel, kristal-kristal bening bercucuran dari orb biru gelapnya.

"Saya yakin, kalau Sebastian akan kembali Sir Phantomhive…saya sangat yakin, jadi percayalah padanya," Matt berbisik, berusaha menenangkan isakan Ciel. Ciel mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, ada baiknya kita berangkat sekarang, Sir Phantomhive,"

"Tapi…bagaimana dengan Sebastian?! Apa kau tega meninggalkannya sendirian?!" Ciel berteriak.

"Ini semua demi kebaikan Anda," ucap Matt.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN SEBASTIAN SENDIRIAN!"

Matt berjalan kearah Ciel dan memegang pundaknya lembut. "Anda tak perlu khawatir, Sir Phantomhive, Sebastian bisa membuka portalnya…" katanya.

"Tapi…" Ciel tampak ragu untuk ikut dengan Matt. Matt tersenyum.

"Lakukan ini demi Sebastian, Sir Phantomhive," kata Matt.

"Baiklah…aku lakukan ini untuknya, Matt," balas Ciel, kepalanya tertunduk lesu.

Matt kemudian menaikkan tubuh Ciel yang ringkih dan mendudukannya di leher Khys yang kokoh, sedangkan ia sendiri memilih duduk di kepala Khys.

"Khys…huela," ucap Matt seraya menepuk pelan kepala salamander hitamnya.

"Yettia!" seru Khys, kemudian melesat masuk ke dalam portal lalu menghilang bersama Matt serta Ciel.

Maka, dimulailah perjalanan sang tokoh utama yang menawan di Meenevia—dunia yang disebut-sebut sebagai tempat tinggal peramal terkenal di Scirronyverinne, yakni Lady Antabellum. Dan reuni yang tidak menyenangkan bagi sang Iblis rupawan—Sebastian Michaelis—dengan dua orang mantan rekannya!

**Akankah Sebastian dapat mengalahkan Hannah dan Claude dalam pertarungan penghabisan mereka, dan kembali kepada Ciel?! Ataukah ia harus meregang nyawa di tangan mantan rekannya itu?!**

Terus baca fanfic ini untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Thanks to :  
**

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel, fetwelve, Rin Phantomhive, TheRaven Butler, TheRegretted, Ayumi Phantomhive, hoshinoxxsai, Yan Akuma, Yamamoto Mirai, voly ichi yama, dan orlyzara.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Huweee! Saya kehabisan inspirasi waktu nulis chapter ini, dan hasil yang sangat tidak memuaskan pun hadir… *sob2

Saya benar-benar hamper gila waktu bikin chapter ini! *mewek

Saya harap, readers sekalian tidak mengubur saya hidup-hidup… TAT


	5. Lady Antabellum

**Prelude : **Allright everyone, saya kembali lagi dengan membawakan chapter ke-5 dari fanfiction saya yang berjudul 'BOND'… walaupun saya kekurangan ide dan NYARIS kehabisan 'stok' ide dari otak saya, tapi saya akan tetap melanjutkan ff ini…

Saya benar-benar mengharapkan kritik dan saran yang membangun dari readers sekalian. Karena, seorang author tak akan mengalami kemajuan yang berarti tanpa readers sekalian.

So, please review my fanfiction minna-san~~ Onegai~~ -puppy eyes

**BOND**

**(this bond will tied us for all eternity)**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Toboso Yana_Square Enix™**

**Chapter Five :**

**Lady Antabellum**

**~XxX~**

_Ketika jiwa dua insan telah menyatu_

_._

_Tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkannya…._

_._

_Walau sekuat tenaga kau lakukan_

_._

_Itu hanya perbuatan sia-sia_

_._

_Takdirlah yang akan menentukan dimana dan kapan cinta kalian akan berhenti_

_._

_Pada hati siapa jiwa dan perasaan kalian berlabuh_

_._

_Karena itu…percayalah pada takdir_

_._

_Dan cintailah orang yang kalian kasihi_

_._

_Segenap jiwa dan raga kalian_

_._

_Karena…takdir dapat mengambilnya kapanpun_

_._

_Dimanapun…_

**~XxX~**

**CIEL POV**

"Matt…" aku menyentuh pundak Matt pelan, Matt berbalik kemudian dan menatapku sekilas sebelum ia kembali menatap jalan setapak yang membentang di hadapan kami.

"Anda pasti bertanya-tanya dalam hati bukan, Sir Phantomhive?" ia bertanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Hening. "Sekarang ini, kita sedang berada di Veatsy veille, kota perbatasan sebelum kita sampai di Meenevia," lanjutnya, aku membulatkan bibirku tanda bahwa aku mengerti.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju Meenevia, kami jarang sekali membuka suara. Kalaupun mengobrol, selalu diakhiri dengan tanggapan yang tidak serius baik dariku maupun Matt, jadi kami memilih untuk tetap diam.

Jadi, untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang mulai menggelayuti benakku, aku mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling. Dan kedua orb biruku 'disambut' ramah oleh panorama indah yang ada di kota ini.

Beberapa meter di depan kami, terhampar sebuah padang rumput yang luas nan hijau yang di kelilingi oleh tebing-tebing tinggi yang menjulang seolah menembus langit. Di tengah-tengah tebing tersebut terdapat sebuah air terjun yang airnya mengalir dengan deras dan jernih. Beberapa ekor rusa _Perventya _terlihat tengah berkumpul didekat air terjun itu.

Dan ketika jarak kami dan padang rumput itu semakin dekat, barulah terlihat sebuah danau berwarna hijau kebiruan yang memantulkan siluet langit sore dengan semburat warna oranye. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar ungu di udara, membuat panorama di padang rumput ini seperti di negeri dongeng. Sangat indah.

Aku memejamkan mataku, merentangkan tangan dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sir Phantomhive, Anda ingin turun?" tanya Matt tiba-tiba.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku dan menatapnya. Seulas senyum tersungging diwajahnya yang ramah.

"Ya, aku ingin turun." Aku menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan beristirahat dulu disini," ucapnya. Aku memekik senang, kemudian memeluk lengannya.

"Terimakasih, Matt! Sungguh, terimakasih!" pekikku kegirangan.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Sir Phantomhive," jawabnya dengan tulus.

Matt kemudian turun dari kepala Khys dan berjalan kearahku yang masih duduk di atas leher 'peliharaan' nya. Aku tercenung, dan menatapnya heran.

"Melompatlah kemari, Sir Phantomhive…saya akan menangkap Anda," ucapnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"E-eh?! Ta-tapi…" aku tergeragap dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, melompat saja."

"I-iya…"

Aku memejamkan mata dan melompat kearah Matt yang dengan sangat mudah dapat ditangkapnya.

"Hup! Anda sungguh ringan, Sir Phantomhive," ujarnya.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Matt." Balasku dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata PUJIAN. Matt tersenyum salah tingkah, kemudian menurunkanku di atas rumput yang hijau.

"Saya akan ambilkan air," kata Matt, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju kearah danau dengan sebuah ember kayu yang ia jinjing di tangan kirinya.

"Ya," kataku, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah pohon tua besar yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Begitu sampai di depan pohon itu, aku langsung mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang serasa mati rasa. Belum sempat aku memejamkan mata, kurasakan sesuatu yang halus menyentuh permukaan kulitku.

"Ngh…" aku menggosokan telapak tanganku di kelopak mataku. Untuk beberapa saat aku bisa memejamkan mata, namun…mimpi buruk yang sama kembali menghantuiku setelah 3 bulan berlalu.

**~XxX~**

**NORMAL POV**

**~XxX~**

_**Flash Back—**_

"_Ciel…sayang…jaga dirimu baik-baik ya," sesosok wanita cantik bermata biru laut berbicara pada Ciel dengan nada sedih. Ciel mengangguk pelan._

"_Ibu dan Ayah akan pergi lama…mungkin tidak kembali," kali ini sesosok lelaki berambut kelabu gelap berkata seraya membelai lembut rambut Ciel. _

_Ciel duduk dalam diam, memandangi punggung kedua orangtuanya yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Air mata meleleh dari balik kelopak matanya yang terkatup. Ia tahu, bahwa ia akan terpisah dari dua orang yang amat ia kasihi, namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghentikannya._

"_Kumohon…jangan pergi," ucapnya lirih. Kedua kaki mungilnya tak bisa digerakkan, tangannya seolah terkunci disamping tubuhnya. _

_Akhirnya ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap putihnya langit-langit rumahnya yang kokoh. Ia mencoba untuk menjadi kuat demi kedua orangtuanya, menjadi tegar bagaikan karang yang kokoh dari hempasan ombak. _

_Namun…ia tak bisa. Karena ia tahu, bahwa ia bukanlah batu karang dan ia bukanlah orang yang kuat. Ia hanyalah Ciel…seorang Ciel yang akan selalu membutuhkan belai lembut kasih sayang orangtuanya._

"_Ayah! Ibu! Kumohon jangan pergi!" teriakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya mungkin tak terdengar oleh orangtuanya, tapi ia akan terus berteriak hingga suaranya tak dapat didengar selamanya._

_Kedua sosok rupawan tersebut menoleh, hati mereka terkoyak bila melihat anak semata wayangnya menderita, namun apa daya mereka…pihak Scirronyverinne menginginkan mereka untuk meninggalkan Ciel seorang diri…di dunia manusia._

"_Maafkan Ibu sayang…maafkan ibu…" Rachel—sang ibu—tak kuasa membendung air mata yang mulai turun dari dua buah orbnya yang berwarna sama dengan Ciel. Vincent—sang ayah—hanya bisa memeluk istrinya dan menangis dalam diam, ia sungguh tak tega melihat anaknya yang akan menderita tanpa kedua orangtuanya di sampingnya._

"_Ayah…Ibu…jangan pergi…" Ciel kembali berucap, lebih lirih dan lemah…bahunya yang mungil dan ringkih gemetar. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dengan deras, sinar indah dalam orb biru gelapnya meredup._

_Hati Vincent dan Rachel semakin teriris melihat Ciel, namun mereka berbalik dan menghilang dalam heningnya malam. Meninggalkan sang anak istimewa di dunia manusia yang kejam._

_Membiarkan bangsa Iblis untuk datang mengambilnya, mengoyak tubuhnya, menghisap habis cairan merah yang membuatnya hidup, menghancurkan jantungnya, mencerabuti tiap syaraf dan nadinya. Membuat rona merah indah pada pipi dan bibirnya menghilang untuk selamanya._

_Hari itu, Ciel menangis sendiri. Membiarkan air mata dan kesedihannya tumpah. Dan membiarkan Iblis untuk memangsanya…_

_**End of Flash Back—**_

**~XxX~**

"Sir Phantomhive, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Matt menatap Ciel dengan sejuta ekspresi yang tak dapat dilukiskan.

"A-ada apa?" Ciel balik menatapnya. Keringat dingin kembali menuruni dahinya yang halus laiknya pualam.

"Anda seperti mengalami mimpi buruk, barusan Anda menangis…memanggil nama Ayah dan Ibu Anda," jelas Matt, orbnya yang beriris abu-abu terang itu menatap Ciel lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," tukas Ciel, ia menyeka beberapa bulir keringat yang berhasil lolos menuruni dahinya.

"Sebaiknya Anda beristirahat," bujuk Matt, Ciel menggeleng menyebabkan rambut kelabunya bergoyang lembut.

"Aku…tidak apa-apa Matt," ucap Ciel lemah. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Matt berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju hewan 'peliharaannya'—Khys.

Ciel berbaring, cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah ranting dan dahan pohon mennyinari wajah indahnya. Birunya langit sore terbias di dalam orb biru samuderanya, membuatnya bagaikan perpaduan yang indah dan eksotis.

Samar, ia melihat bayang-bayang Sebastian dalam benaknya. Menari-nari dalam angan-angannya, membawa dirinya mengembara jauh…memasuki relung-relung hatinya yang hampa.

Ah…kini ia merindukan sosok itu. Sosok Iblis rupawan yang tanpa sadar telah membuat dirinya yang hina dan jelek ini membuka pintu hatinya yang beku untuknya. Membuat perasaannya yang tak pernah terjamah bisa menerima seseorang dalam hidupnya yang suram. Membuatnya berfikir, bahwa ia membutuhkan orang lain dalam hidupnya.

Ia amat sangat merindukan Sebastian, ia sangat ingin melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di pinggang pria itu. Menghirup harum tubuh Sebastian yang ia sukai, mengamati dua buah orb semerah fajar itu. Menyusuri tiap jengkal dari wajah rupawannya yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Se…bastian…" bisik Ciel halus, kemudian ia terlelap kembali.

**~XxX~**

**Jalanan kota London**

**~XxX~**

"Ada apa Sebastian? Gerakanmu tiba-tiba menjadi lambat…" ejek Hannah sembari terbang melewati beberapa gedung pencakar langit.

Sebastian geram, diayunkannya pedang peraknya ke udara. Seketika itu juga, langit seakan runtuh karena suara menggelegar yang bersahut-sahutan akibat tebasan pedang Sebastian.

Sebastian menyeringai, ia memperlebar langkahnya agar dapat menyusul Iblis wanita yang kini tengah tertawa mengejeknya di atas langit.

"Heh, kurasa kali ini kau yang harus berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu itu, Annafellows!" desis Sebastian tepat di telinga Hannah, membuatnya kaget sekaligus merinding. Bagaimanapun juga, Sebastian adalah cucu dari Lord Satan dan anak dari Damian Michaelis—raja dari neraka—jadi, tak akan mudah bagi mereka untuk mengalahkan Sebastian.

"Erravium del momentum!" Hannah mengucapkan sebuah mantra kuno tepat di hadapan Sebastian, sedetik kemudian cahaya menyilaukan mengaburkan pandangan keduanya, dan…

"BLAAARRRR!"

"DHHUAARRR!"

Kedua tubuh Iblis tersebut terpental jauh. Namun dengan sigap, Claude menangkap tubuh Hannah, sedangkan Sebastian mendarat dengan tepat diatas aspal dengan bagian kepala yang terlebih dulu menyentuh aspal.

Sebastian mengerang, telinganya berdenging—seakan mau pecah—kepalanya berputar-putar, seluruh sendi yang ada pada tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, dan hal yang pertama kali melintas dalam kepalanya adalah…Ciel.

Ia teringat akan sosok cantik itu. Seorang remaja lelaki mungil yang sangat ingin ia lindungi, yang amat sangat ia cintai dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Ia tak ingin mengulang sejarah memilukan, dimana ia mendapati sang kekasih telah pergi meninggalkannya dengan cara yang teramat tragis.

Ia tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, karena ia tahu…baik dirinya dan Ciel akan sama-sama menderita. Mengalami rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan dan tidak bisa disembuhkan, terkecuali…jika mereka bertemu dan melepas rindu hati yang terkoyak.

Lantas, Sebastian bangun, menatap Claude dan Hannah dengan bengis. Bibir kemerahannya merapalkan mantra-mantra hitam kuno.

"Junwe A Q velyoueas grimme nel quevennh!"

Sebastian mengarahkan telapak tangannya kelangit, dan seketika itu pula—

"TERKUTUK KAU SEBASTIAN! ARGGH!"

"AGGGHHHH! SIALAN KAU MICHAELIS!"

"ARRRGGGHH!"

Dari langit muncul api hitam yang menjilat-menjilat udara, membakar apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, tak terkecuali Hannah dan Claude yang masuk dalam radius kobaran api hitam itu.

Sebastian menyunggingkan seulas seringai mengerikan. Namun, ketampanan pada wajahnya tidak berkurang.

"Nah, kalian baru merasakan _I Quedl nero_**(1)**, bukan? Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Sebastian dingin, pada dua Iblis yang tengah terpanggang itu.

"S-sialan kau! Arrrgghhh!" jerit Hannah, api hitam itu membakar tubuhnya, memberikan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat, mencoba memadamkan api hitam yang berasal dari neraka itu, namun usahanya sia-sia…karena, semakin ia berusaha memadamkannya, semakin besar nyala api yang ditimbulkan.

"Cih! Terkutuk kau, Michaelis!" seru Claude berang. Sebastian menyeringai semakin lebar dan mengerikan.

"Nah, sebaiknya kalian berdua kutinggal 'bermain' dengan _I Quedl nero_ milikku," tawa mengerikan Sebastian menggema, kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Hannah dan Claude.

"Berhenti kau brengsek!" seru Claude di sela-sela teriakan kesakitannya. Sebastian menoleh, kemudian menghilang.

**~XxX~**

Sebastian menapakkan kakinya di Veatsy veille, orb merah delimanya menyapu pandang pada padang rumput yang membentang di hadapannya. Semilir angin sore menyibakkan helai-helai rambut hitamnya.

"Ciel…" gumamnya perlahan.

"Sebastian!" seru Matt. Sebastian menoleh, matanya memicing, ia melihat Matt berlari-lari dari jauh.

"Hmm…ada apa?" tanyanya tepat ketika Matt berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sir Phantomhive…d-dia…" Matt menjawab terbata. Orb merah delima Sebastian membelalak, dia mencengkram pundak Matt.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Ciel?!" tanya Sebastian panik, cemas, takut, gelisah, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri," ujar Matt, kemudian menarik lengan Sebastian. Sebastian mengikuti Matt dengan perasaaan yang benar-benar kalut.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah pohon besar, seorang remaja cantik terbaring dibawahnya. Kelopak matanya terkatup, menutupi dua buah bola mata yang berwarna sebiru lautan, bibir tipisnya yang kemerahan terbuka sedikit, pipinya yang halus bagai sutera cina itu bersemu merah, membuatnya bagaikan sebuah boneka yang telah lama tersimpan dalam lemari kaca. Sangat indah.

Sebastian dan Matt menghampiri sosok yang tengah terbaring itu. Air muka Sebastian berubah cemas, wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ia menyentuh pipi sosok itu lembut, mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, sosok itu tetap bergeming.

"Ciel…bangun…ini aku…" Sebastian mencobanya sekali lagi, tapi nihil…sosok itu tetap diam bagai patung.

Lantas, ia mendekap sosok berambut kelabu halus itu, menciumi figur wajahnya yang indah laiknya seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit. Ia mengecup dahi sosok itu lembut, berharap dengan kecupannya ia dapat bangun.

Sosok berwajah malaikat itu tetap terlelap.

"Ciel! Kumohon…buka matamu…" ucapnya lirih. Matt menyentuh pundak Sebastian pelan, Sebastian menoleh.

"Kita bawa Sir Phantomhive ke tempat 'dia', bagaimana?" usul Matt, Sebastian mengangguk pelan, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari remaja berambut kelabu yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Khys…zeekh," panggil Matt pada hewan 'peliharaan'-nya itu. Tak lama kemudian Khys datang mendekati Sebastian dan Matt.

"Gueverre hoinx A 'leist', Khys." gumam Matt, Khys mengangguk kemudian membungkukkan badannya sedikit, mempersilahkan Matt dan Sebastian untuk naik.

Sebastian dan Matt pun naik ke atas badan Khys, sesaat kemudian mereka melesat membelah angin. Sebastian menatap lekat-lekat wajah Ciel yang tengah terlelap, kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya. Lama—

**~XxX~**

_Ingatlah hangat jemariku, sayang…_

_Ingatlah kecupan pengantar tidur yang selalu kuberikan untukmu_

_Ingatlah aku, walau kau terlelap_

_Dalam ruang mimpi yang menjadi pembatas_

_Antara aku dan kau_

_Ingatlah lembutnya pelukmu yang selalu kauberi…_

_Saat aku bersedih…_

_Ingatlah langit malam bertabur bintang_

_Tempat kita merajut kasih_

_Ingatlah aku, saat aku tiada_

_Dalam peti mati yang dingin…_

_Ragaku akan terbujur kaku disana…_

_Kasih,_

**~XxX~**

Kini, Sebastian dan Matt telah menapakkan kaki mereka di Meenevia. Kota ini terletak di bagian paling selatan dari Scirronyverinne, dan termasuk kota yang paling tua di Scirronyverinne karena arsitektur kotanya yang bergaya abad pertengahan.

"Sebaiknya kita turun," ajak Matt yang kemudian turun dari kepala Khys, diikuti Sebastian.

"Sekarang kita harus berjalan kemana?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kita ikuti saja arah angin yang membawa kelopak bunga _Omph _**(2)**," usul Matt, Sebastian mengangguk mengiyakan.

Matt memalingkan wajahnya kearah utara, sementara Sebastian kearah tenggara. Tak lama kemudian Sebastian bersuara.

"Itu kelopak bunga _Omph_, sebaiknya kita ikuti," ucapnya. Matt berbalik dan mengikuti Sebastian—tak lupa, Khys dibelakangnya—

Mereka berempat menyusuri padang ilalang yang menghampar di hadapan mereka. Bukit-bukit hijau menjulang, gemericik air terjun membuat irama tersendiri di padang ilalang ini. Sebastian melirik Ciel yang masih terlelap, kemudian mengecup bibir kemerahan itu sekilas.

"Kuharap kau akan segera bangun…Ciel," pinta Sebastian, lirih.

Tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki paruh baya datang menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf…ada yang bisa saya bantu?" lelaki itu bertanya dengan suara yang berat.

"Kalau boleh tahu, dimanakah kiranya rumah Lady Antabellum?"

"Ah…rumahnya sekitar 3 km lagi dari sini…" jawab lelaki itu ramah.

"Terimakasih banyak, maaf sudah merepotkan," ujar Matt seraya membungkukkan badan, sementara Sebastian tersenyum kecil.

"Ya…sama-sama, semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan," timpal lelaki tua itu.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, sebelum Ciel berteriak histeris dalam mimpi panjangnya.

"Se-sebastian! Jangan pergi! Sebastian!" teriaknya dengan suara yang serak, hampir menangis. Tangan kecilnya menggapai-gapai, mencari sesuatu untuk digenggam. Sebastian menelusupkan jari-jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang diantara jari-jemari lentik milik Ciel, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku disini, Ciel." bisiknya lembut.

"Sebastian! Kumohon…jangan pergi…" isak Ciel, Kristal-kristal bening menuruni pipi halusnya. Hati Sebastian mencelos. Ia tak tega melihat Ciel seperti ini.

Menyakitkan…membuatnya tersiksa dan putus asa.

"Matt, kita harus bergegas," tukas Sebastian. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Ciel, kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Matt menyuruh Khys untuk kembali ke dalam portal dimensi, sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul Sebastian.

**~XxX~**

**Padang Kematian, Lady Antabellum's house**

**~XxX~**

Seorang wanita cantik, berambut panjang dengan warna biru pucat, berkulit kemerahan, bermata ungu gelap laiknya batu kecubung, tengah duduk di dalam bola kristalnya yang besar. Wanita itu mengenakan sebuah kimono biru gelap berbahan satin dengan corak burung merak hijau di bagian pinggirnya, dibagian lengan kimono terdapat corak bunga _Omph_ yang tersusun rapi.

Kerah kimono itu begitu longgar, hingga memperlihatkan sebagian pundaknya yang halus. Rambut wanita itu ditata sedemikian rupa, hingga terlihat seperti seorang puteri raja pada masa kekaisaran China kuno.

Seulas senyum simpul tersungging di sudut bibir merah mudanya. Jari-jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik bergerak-gerak, menyusuri bola kristal yang halus bagai batu marmer.

"Sepertinya…orang yang kutunggu telah datang," katanya, pelan. Hening.

"Aku harus menyambut mereka dengan baik," sambungnya, kemudian keluar dari dalam bola kristalnya dan berjalan (atau lebih tepatnya, melayang?) kearah dapur.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, wanita berparas cantik itu kembali dengan membawa beberapa makanan 'kecil' bagi tamu-tamunya. Rambut birunya melambai tertiup angin yang masuk melalui lubang ventilasi yang ada dalam rumahnya.

Tangannya yang halus sibuk menata makanannya diatas meja marmer putih yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan bercat krem. Ditengah kesibukannya itu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura dari orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Lalu, ia keluar dan menunggu tamunya itu di depan pintu dengan seulas senyum penuh misteri yang tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"Sebastian, berhenti!" ucap Matt, menghentikan langkah kaki Sebastian.

"Ada apa Matt?" Sebastian menoleh dan menatap Matt.

"Aku bisa merasakan, Lady Antabellum berada di sekitar sini," kata Matt, pelan. Sebastian membelalakan orb semerah darahnya, wajahnya terlihat senang, malah lebih senang dari biasanya.

"Benarkah?" hanya kata itu yang dapat meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir merahnya. Walau dalam hati ia sangat ingin meloncat-loncat, namun tak jadi karena ia tak ingin kehilangan imej _cool_ yang sudah melekat pada dirinya.

"Rumahnya disana," ucap Matt seraya menunjuk sebuah puri tua besar yang berdiri dengan kokoh di atas bukit bebatuan yang curam di pinggir jurang.

"Baik, kita kesana." sambung Sebastian, tanganya masih mendekap tubuh ringkih Ciel dengan lembut.

'Aku akan membuatmu terbangun kembali, Ciel,' janji Sebastian seraya melompati beberapa bebatuan runcing—bagai pasak—yang tertancap diatas tanah.

Ciel tetap terpejam, terlelap dalam mimpi tak berujung…

**~XxX~**

**To Be Continued**

**~XxX~**

**Author's note:**

_I Quedl nero _: adalah sebutan bagi sihir hitam terlarang yang menggunakan elemen api sebagai sumber kekuatan utama. Hanya saja api yang digunakan adalah api dari neraka yang paling dalam—tingkat ketujuh**— **dan hal itulah yang membuat sihir ini amat sangat DILARANG di dunia bangsa Iblis!

_Omph _: adalah nama sebuah bunga dengan bentuk heksagonal yang hanya tumbuh di Meenevia. Kelopak bunga ini berwarna ungu pucat dengan semburat warna biru dan putih pada bagian tepi kelopaknya. Daunnya berwarna emas dan membulat. Bau bunga ini sangat harum, bahkan harumnya bisa tercium hingga jarak 10 km!

**~XxX~**

Saya akan memberikan fakta-fakta dan informasi mengenai Scirronyverinne, oleh karena itu jangan lupa untuk memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun untuk kemajuan ff Kuroshitsuji ini~~

**RnR?**

Sign,

**Ai Chan Phantomhive—the devilish butler**


	6. The Meeting with the Blonde

Yak, setelah sekian lama saya hiatus dari dunia ff…saya kembali lagi dengan membawakan cerita fantasy Kuroshitsuji "BOND" –prok2-

Dalam Chapter ini, saya belum tertarik untuk menceritakan keadaan Ciel yang sedang dibawa ke tempat Lady Antabellum…tapi, saya akan membuat sub bab chapter 5 yang akan menceritakan pertemuan antara Claude dan Alois!

Walaupun cerita tambahan ini, menceritakan pertemuan antara Claude dan Alois, tetapi masih menceritakan tentang Ciel yang menghilang pada chapter sebelumnya…kalau tak berkenan, silahkan masukan kritik kalian pada kotak review nanti… -bows-

So, Check this out—

**BOND**

**(this bond will tied us for all eternity)**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Toboso Yana_Square Enix™**

**Additional Chapter Five :**

**The Meeting with the Blonde**

**~XxX~**

"Huh! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku! Memangnya aku ini pembantu?!" gerutu seorang remaja lelaki sambil membawa sebuah kantong belanja yang sangat penuh.

Remaja lelaki itu bernama Alois Trancy. Kulitnya halus dan putih. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang pucat dipotong pendek dengan acak. Matanya beriris biru terang dengan bulu mata berwarna pirang yang membingkai kedua bola matanya yang cantik. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna kemerahan.

Remaja itu mengenakan sweater panjang berwarna ungu gelap. Celananya yang panjang dan berwarna hitam menutupi kakinya yang ramping dan panjang. Ia mengenakan _boots_ hitam dengan corak merah darah pada bagian ujung sepatunya.

"Tch, aku benar-benar tidak suka diperintah ini-itu! Menyebalkan! Memangnya siapa tamu yang mau datang kerumah?!" ia mencebikkan bibir kemerahannya. Kemudian berjalan dengan tergesa.

Tiba-tiba, handphone-nya berdering. Karena sibuk mencari-cari handphone dalam saku celananya, ia tidak sadar kalau belanjaannya terjatuh dan berserakan.

"Ah! Sial! Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar hati yang buruk untukku!" umpatnya seraya memungut beberapa kaleng minuman dingin yang menggelinding di aspal.

Ketika itu, di menemukannya. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut sekelam malam. Berkulit pucat laiknya pualam. Bermata kuning keemasan dan mengenakan kacamata dengan bingkai perak. Lelaki itu menatapnya dalam…dan tajam. Alois sedikit merinding.

Buru-buru ia memasukkan kaleng-kaleng minuman itu ke dalam kantong kertas yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Kemudian berdiri dan berbalik, ia ingin segera menjauh dari tempat itu…sebelum sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram lengannya.

"Aw! Lepaskan aku! Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?!" Alois bertanya seraya menunjuk wajah lelaki itu. Lelaki itu diam.

Merasa dirinya terancam, Alois pun menginjak kaki lelaki itu dengan keras sehingga lelaki tadi mengaduh. Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan oleh Alois, dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang menurutnya…_freak_!

"Sial sekali hari ini!" omelnya setelah sampai didepan rumahnya. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh pagar besi, namun ekor matanya menangkap seseorang yang tak asing lagi.

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah menatapnya. Dan ia benar-benar benci ditatap oleh pria asing yang mungkin berniat jahat padanya. Walau dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa lelaki yang berdiri 5 meter dihadapannya itu sangat rupawan.

Dan meskipun dirinya adalah seorang lelaki dengan pikiran yang selalu _ngeres_ dan vulgar, namun…ketika dirinya diperhatikan oleh seorang lelaki asing dan err—_freak_…ia lebih memilih untuk menghindar dan memilih menjadi 'normal' detik itu juga.

Ia mendesis, kemudian berbalik dan membuka pagar rumahnya lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Ia masuk ke dapur dan menaruh barang belanjaannya di atas meja, kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas.

Alois membuka pintu kulkas perlahan, mengambil sebotol air dingin dan meneguknya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang diinginkannya?" rutuk Alois. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2.

Rumah Alois sangat besar dan megah. Namun, dirumah ini…hanya ada Alois seorang diri. Ayah dan ibunya jarang sekali pulang ke rumah, karena mereka sering bepergian ke luar negeri. Jadi, Alois harus mengurusi dirinya sendiri, dan dia terbiasa dengan itu.

Kadang-kadang, sepupunya Juan datang berkunjung. Meski hanya sebentar, namun Alois tetap senang. Paling tidak, ada yang membuatnya merasa tidak benar-benar sendirian.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara telepon dari ruang tengah. Buru-buru Alois berlari menuruni anak tangga dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo, disini kediaman Trancy. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Alois, berusaha terdengar ramah.

"_Umm…Alois, apa Ciel dirumahmu?"_ terdengar suara seorang perempuan diujung sana. Alois mendecakkan lidah.

"Ternyata kau, Elizabeth…kukira siapa. Lho? Memangnya dia kemana?" Alois balik bertanya.

"_Huh! Itu juga jadi pertanyaanku bodoh! Kalau aku tahu, mana mungkin aku akan menelponmu!"_ teriak Elizabeth. Alois menjauhkan teleponnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi radio rusak.

"Okay, tapi kau tak perlu meneriakiku seperti itu…bisa-bisa aku tuli mendadak tahu," gerutu Alois.

"_Baik, maaf."_ ucap Elizabeth diujung sana, merasa bersalah. Alois terkikik.

"Nah, sudah berapa lama dia menghilang?" tanya Alois. Hening.

"_Ng…kira-kira hampir seminggu dia menghilang tanpa kabar apapun. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya,"_ jawab Elizabeth, suaranya terdengar serak.

"Baiklah, sekarang…bisa kau kerumahku?"

"_Hmm…kurasa aku bisa,"_

"Kalau begitu, kutunggu kau dirumah,"

"_Ya,"_

KLIK—

Telepon terputus. Alois mengerang, bagaimana bisa seorang Ciel Phantomhive, remaja berusia 16 tahun menghilang begitu saja! Pasti lelucon yang dibuat oleh Elizabeth dan Ciel untuk membuatnya panik bukan kepalang.

Dan usaha mereka berhasil. Karena sekarang, Alois berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tamu sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya.

"Huh…kalau mereka ketahuan mengerjaiku lagi, tak akan kuberi ampun mereka," desis Alois.

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Alois berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ternyata itu Elizabeth. Alois mempersilahkan gadis bermata hijau emerald itu masuk.

"Nah, jadi diman—"

"Huwaaaa! Alois, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Ciel! Dia sepupu yang paling kusayangi didunia! Aku benar-benar khawatir!" isak Elizabeth seraya memeluk Alois. Alois kaget lalu menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Tenanglah. Tapi…kau tidak berbohong kan?" tanyanya. Elizabeth menatapnya garang.

"Untuk apa aku membohongimu! Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang tengah berbohong?!" cecar Elizabeth, murka. Alois meneguk ludah. Gadis manis dihadapannya ini kalau sudah marah benar-benar mirip seperti singa betina yang lapar.

"B-baik…ma-maafkan aku," sesal Alois. Elizabeth mendengus kesal.

"Jadi, kapan terakhir kali kau melihat Ciel?" tanya Alois.

"Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu, saat itu dia sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah, membawa _sketch book _miliknya," jawabnya, kristal air mata masih menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Jadi, setelah itu…dia menghilang?" tebak Alois. Elizabeth mengangguk.

"Hmm…apa jangan-jangan dia diculik om-om? Wajahnya kan cantik begitu, pasti banyak yang mengira kalau dia perempuan! Nah, setelah diculik dia akan dijual ke luar negeri, lalu…" Alois mulai meracau tak jelas. Otaknya yang mesum kembali aktif.

Elizabeth kesal, lalu meneleng kepalanya.

"Bukan saatnya untuk berpikir tentang hal-hal jorok, Alois! Ini menyangkut temanmu! Bisa tidak, otakmu itu menjadi normal, meski hanya sehari?!" hardik Elizabeth. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa ia dan Ciel bisa mendapatkan teman yang pikirannya selalu ngaco dan mesum.

"Hei! Aku juga sedang memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, Lizzie…tak menutup kemungkinan kalau Ciel diculik! Coba kau ingat wajahnya baik-baik, dia itu mirip sekali dengan perempuan!" sembur Alois, tak terima kepalanya diteleng barusan.

Elizabeth diam, dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Alois barusan. Ciel memang di anugerahi paras yang cantik dan memesonakan. Siapa pun yang melihatnya tidak akan menyangka kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Alois tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Otak mesumnya kembali kumat.

"Kalau begitu, kita biarkan saja Ciel menghilang. Nanti kalau sudah kembali, aku akan menanyakan bagaimana rasanya dijual dan di grepe-grepe oleh om-om~" ujarnya, kegirangan. Alis Elizabeth berkedut, lantas ia mengambil buku tebal dan menampar kepala Alois.

"Berhenti berpikiran mesum!" teriaknya. Alois mengaduh kesakitan seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Baik, baik!"

**~XxX~**

**09.21 p.m. Kediaman Trancy**

**~XxX~**

Alois sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Iris biru terangnya memantulkan sinar lampu yang menyinari kamarnya yang luas. Ia benar-benar harus memikirkan sebuah alasan yang tepat agar orangtuanya tak menyuruh Christine untuk datang berkunjung kerumahnya malam ini.

"Wanita itu pasti akan membuat malamku yang damai menjadi terusik!" gumam Alois, alisnya berkedut samar.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide melintas dalam kepalanya. Ia tahu idenya itu gila, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia harus melakukannya.

"Haha, lihat saja kau wanita tua jelek! Aku akan membuatmua mual dan tidak pernah berkunjung lagi kemari! Huahahaha~" Alois menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sejurus kemudian dia menuruni anak tangga dan berlari keluar rumah.

Dia berlari melewati taman kota yang sangat luas. Berharap dapat menemukan lelaki dengan mata berwarna keemasan itu. Dan harapannya terkabul, lelaki yang ia cari tengah duduk dibawah sebuah pohon. Alois menghampirinya.

"Ng…maaf atas kelakuanku tadi siang, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu," sesal Alois, ia membungkukkan badannya. Lelaki di hadapannya itu mengernyit heran.

Alois mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki itu tepat pada bola mata keemasannya. Berharap kalau lelaki itu tersenyum untuk memaafkannya. Namun, lelaki itu diam. Alois salah tingkah, kemudian berdiri dan berbalik. Sebelum tangan lelaki itu melingkari pinggangnya. Wajah Alois memanas, namun ia diam saja…tidak berontak.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, jadi aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu itu…" ucap lelaki itu, desah nafasnya menerpa tengkuk Alois. Membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Be-benarkah?" tanyanya. Lelaki itu menyunggingkan seulas seringai. Alois merinding.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya. Alois menghembuskan nafas lega. Kemudian berbalik dan menatap lelaki itu, pipi putihnya sedikit merona, seulas senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita kerumahku."

**~XxX~**

"Tuan Alois Trancy, mana sopan santunmu?! Aku seorang tamu, dan aku ingin bertamu dirumahmu!" seru seorang wanita berumur 35 tahunan. Rambutnya putih pucat. Badannya tinggi semampai. Matanya sipit dan berwarna hitam arang. Bibirnya tebal dan dipoles _lipstick_ merah marun.

Wanita itu bernama Christine Aldabrechta. Ia adalah pengasuh Alois sejak berumur 2 tahun. Alois sangat membencinya, karena sifatnya yang selalu ingin tahu, dan cerewet!

"Aloooiiiss~?!" wanita itu memanggil Alois sekali lagi. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka…dan tampaklah Alois disana. Memakai baju piyama berwarna biru pucat transparan yang menjiplak tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Hmm? Kau rupanya, masuk," ucap Alois, cuek. Kemudian masuk ke ruang tengah, Christine mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Siapa itu, Alois?" suara berat seorang lelaki mengagetkan Christine. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang tengah, dan…SIAL!

Ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan kemeja yang setengah terbuka kancingnya tengah duduk menonton TV plasma di ruang tengah. Mulut Christine menganga, Alois yang terkikik melihatnya langsung menutup mulut Christine.

"Oh~ dia Christine, Claude…" jawab Alois, kemudian duduk manja di samping lelaki bernama Claude itu. Claude mengecup pipi Alois mesra, Christine kembali melongo.

"Ada apa Christine? Oh~ kau kaget…maaf, ini Claude Faustus…dia kekasihku~" kata Alois seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Christine.

"A-apa?! Bagaimana bisa, seorang lelaki dari keluarga terpandang sepertimu melakukan hal biadab seperti ini, Alois! Apa kata ayah dan ibumu nanti?!" cecar Christine. Alois dongkol dibuatnya.

"Dengar ya, ini rumahku…jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun dirumahku, mengajak siapapun masuk, termasuk pacarku! Memangnya kau siapa? Kau berhak apa atas hidupku?!" sungut Alois, tak disangka Claude menarik Alois dalam sebuah ciuman.

Alois kaget bukan main. Ia hendak marah, namun diurungkan. Lantas, ia balas mencium Claude dengan lembut, melingkarkan tangannya di leher kokoh milik Claude. Claude menjilat bibir Alois bernafsu, Alois mendesah tertahan. Matanya memicing, melihat Christine yang berdiri mematung disana. Dalam hati ia tertawa senang, penuh kemenangan.

"O-oh…lebih baik aku pulang, kepalaku mendadak pusing…" Christine buka suara, ia memegangi kepalanya kemudian berjalan keluar. Terdengar bunyi debam pintu lembut.

Alois merasa lega, maka ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Claude. Tapi Claude tidak melepaskannya, Alois kaget. Ia meronta, berusaha menghirup oksigen yang sudah habis dalam rongga paru-parunya.

"Nggh…" ronta Alois, ia memukul dada bidang Claude. Claude yang menyadari kepayahan Alois mencari oksigen, akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau hampir membunuhku, kau tahu?!" kata Alois dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau berbeda," kata Claude yang masih menatap Alois.

"Eh?" alis Alois berkerut samar. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya aku telah 'jatuh'…"

**~XxX~**

**Esoknya—**

**~XxX~**

Claude tengah duduk dibawah sebuah pohon besar. Dua bola mata keemasan yang menatap langit itu terlihat menerawang. Pikirannya kembali teringat akan sosok remaja lelaki berambut pirang pucat—Alois Trancy.

Orb biru terang yang menatap orb keemasaanya dengan marah. Pipi putih susunya yang merona saat pertama kali ia menautkan bibirnya pada bibir basah dan kemerahan milik remaja itu. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang melambai tertiup angin. Jemari lentik yang kemarin malam membelainya dalam diam.

Entah nyata atau tidak, Claude merasa kalau ia mulai tertarik pada sosok itu. Ada sesuatu di sudut hatinya yang gelap yang berkata demikian. Sesuatu dalam diri remaja itu telah menyadarkannya. Menyadarkannya bahwa ia menyukai sosok manis tersebut.

"Kurasa…aku juga telah 'jatuh'…sama sepertimu, Michaelis," gumamnya. Seulas senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Sedetik kemudian, orb keemasannya menangkap gerak-gerik yang selalu ia kenal. Gerak-gerik dari remaja lelaki yang tadi ia pikirkan. Gerak-gerik dari Alois Trancy.

Remaja bermata biru jernih itu melihatnya, kemudian melambai kearahnya. Claude berdiri, tersenyum tipis dan membalas lambaiannya. Mengisyaratkan agar remaja itu mendekat.

"Hai," sapanya, riang. Claude tersenyum.

"Kau sedang apa?" Claude bertanya, mencoba berbasa-basi. Alois mendengus.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," gerutunya pelan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Alois." ucap Claude. Alois menatapnya kemudian memberengut, ia memajukan bibirnya.

"Baik. Aku baru saja pulang sekolah," ucapnya, setengah kesal.

"Lalu, setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanyanya. Ia mulai terlihat seperti seorang manusia yang cerewet.

"Pulang, memang mau kemana lagi?" balas Alois. Hening.

"Ah…Ciel, coba kau disini," gumamnya. Tiba-tiba Claude mencengkram bahunya, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit! Kau ini kenapa?!" seru Alois. Claude menatapnya dingin.

"Apa kau tadi menyebut-nyebut tentang Ciel? Maksudmu, Ciel Phantomhive?" tanyanya, dingin dan kejam. Aura-aura hitam menyelimutinya. Alois ngeri melihatnya.

"Y-ya…dia…sahabat terbaikku, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Alois, matanya berkaca-kaca.

'Tentu saja, ia buruanku…' batin Claude.

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau mengenalnya?!" Alois bertanya dengan suara yang meninggi. Bahunya bergetar.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya…" jawab Claude. Alois mencengkram kerah baju Claude, wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Benarkah?! Kau tahu dia ada dimana?!"

"Kalau pun aku tahu, aku tak akan memberitahukannya padamu," jawabnya dingin. Orb biru jernih Alois melebar sempurna.

"KENAPA?!"

"Karena dia adalah 'buruan' ku…dan asal kau tahu saja, aku ini Iblis, bukan manusia,"

"Hah?I-Iblis?"

"Ya, aku adalah Iblis,"

"T-tunggu dulu…i-ini tidak mungkin…kau adalah…"

Claude menggendong Alois a la bridal, menjejakkan kakinya kuat-kuat ke tanah dan melesat, membelah angin.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi…" ucap Claude. Alois mengerjapkan orb biru indahnya.

"Kemana?!"

"Ke duniaku, dunia Iblis,"

"APA?!"

**~XxX~**

**To Be Continued or The End?**

**~XxX~**

Gaje? Well, mungkin Alois benar-benar OOC dalam ff saya kali ini. Tapi saya memang berencana membuatnya seperti itu, jadi biar lebih rame. Hehehe –digampar Alois—

Kalau ada minna-san yang merasa keberatan dengan pribadi Alois seperti itu, silahkan keluarkan unek-unek kalian di kotak review. Saya akan senang hati membacanya dan mengintrospeksi diri.

Sekian~ sampai jumpa dalam episode berikutnya!

Sign,

**Ai Chan Phantomhive—The Devilish Butler**


End file.
